


Spiderbolt: Origin Story

by Snakies



Series: BNHA x Spiderverse [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Anxiety Attacks, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, Language Barrier, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Multiple Universes Colliding, Swearing, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakies/pseuds/Snakies
Summary: Alright, let’s get this over with:My name is Denki Kaminari, I was bitten by a radioactive spider in my universe, and for a few months I’ve been the one and only electric Spiderman: Spiderbolt.Well, okay, only half of that statement is true. I’m the only one with electricity powers but I’m not the only Spiderman. The other Spiderman is Hitoshi Shinso. We’re… friends. JUST FRIENDS... Haha… okay?Oh yeah, Bakugou got sucked into the worm-hole too. It’s… a long story.So I guess I should start from the beginning huh?
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: BNHA x Spiderverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055723
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. What a weird turn of events...

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT PARTY PEOPLE BEFORE U YELL AT ME FOR STARTING A NEW PROJECT HEAR ME OUT  
> this is the last one im gonna be starting, then I'll focus on finishing all of them up until this point. i know i start too many fics i just have a lot of ideassss
> 
> so this is a spiderverse crossover! spiderverse is one of my favorite movies ever, and spiderman is my favorite super hero! one day I had a thought "what if denki was a spiderman, that'd be funny"  
> so now denki is a spiderman! 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: this doesn't follow the exact same lore as spiderverse. instead of the collider causing them to switch dimensions, its a powerful villain quirk that warps them into shinso's world. Bakugou and Denki are both 18, while Shinso is 21 (he became spiderman when he was 17)  
> Aizawa is listed as a character, but that's because Shinso's teacher looks and acts exactly like him. idk i thought it would be funny lol  
> also VERY IMPORTANT: Shinso is not a canon character in BNHA in this story, hence why they don't know him.
> 
> CWs: (please be aware of them as I am bad at tagging things here, but if I should add a tag let me know)  
> minor/moderate violence  
> minor blood descriptions and minor descriptions of wounds  
> light angst (with a happy ending ofc)  
> lots of swearing (especially from Baku)  
> references to sex/alcohol (but no sex or alcohol is described, only mentioned)  
> denki has anxiety and does have a few panic attacks, but they're short
> 
> Ships:  
> ShinKami, subtle Kiribaku, subtle Bakudeku, /very/ subtle AizawaDenki (only briefly mentioned as Denki having a teacher crush). I didn't list the other ships because I didn't wanna clog up anyone's search results with kiribaku even though kiri isn't even in this story lmao
> 
> OK sorry this was long, but it can be confusing if u don't read it so, if u skipped it pls read it before commenting at least lol  
> annnd yeah! planning on making this a series of some sort. i'll keep y'all posted.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> OH SHIT uhhh edit:  
> bakugou's canon hero name will be mentioned multiple times in this fic, so spoiler warning!

_Alright, let’s get this over with:_

_My name is Denki Kaminari, I was bitten by a radioactive spider in my universe, and for a few months I’ve been the one and only electric Spiderman: Spiderbolt._

_Well, okay, only half of that statement is true. I’m the only one with electricity powers but I’m not the only Spiderman. The other Spiderman is Hitoshi Shinso. We’re… friends. JUST FRIENDS... Haha… okay?_

_Oh yeah, Bakugou got sucked into the worm-hole too. It’s… a long story._

_So I guess I should start from the beginning huh?_

* * *

Denki had no idea he was screaming until the noise was abruptly stopped by his face colliding with a giant screen.

He was seeing literal stars as his face peeled back from the device. He was pretty sure his jaw was broken, or at least it felt that way. 

Before he knew it, he was falling again, bumping into things while descending, until finally landing on the ground with a thud. The wind was knocked out of him as he landed flat on his back. He laid there for a bit, being completely ignored by the people walking by.

“Welp… that didn’t feel... great.” he croaked, wincing as he tried to sit up. He clutched his head in pain as he stood up like a newborn deer. His legs were shaking uncontrollably, and he felt like he was gonna hurl. _What happened?_

Denki blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to all the lights around him. He looked up and gasped, as the giant screen he smacked into was even bigger than he thought. 

In fact… There were a lot of screens, all attached to super tall buildings. They all said different things in… English?

“Where am I?” he wondered aloud, slowly starting to panic.

And… where was Bakugou? They were together when they were attacked, he must’ve gotten messed up like him, right? 

_If that’s the case, where is he?_ He thought, whirling around, trying to find him through the crowd of people. The boy frantically scanned the area, trying to spot _something_ that could help him.

Eventually, his eyes landed on a payphone. 

Now, Denki had absolutely no clue as to what led him to walk up to the phone, except a tingly feeling he got while looking at it. 

It was odd, and something he never actually felt before. Sure, his quirk made him feel tingly to other people, but it didn’t really affect him. But now, it felt like his entire head was buzzing. He really felt like he was gonna vomit.

But he persisted, and managed to make it into the booth and shut the door, thankful that the sound of the busy city was muffled. He reached in his pocket of his hero suit before mentally kicking himself. _There’s no way my change will work here._

Instead, he scanned around the room finding loose change on the floor, and managing to scavenge enough for a call. But he stopped. _Who am I gonna call?_

What was the point of going into the phone booth if he didn’t know who to call? Why did his stupid tingly feeling lead him here? _AND WILL THIS DAMN NAUSEA GO AWAY?_

After a bunch of contemplating he decided that his best bet would be to call Bakugou. _I mean… he has to have his phone on him, right?_

_But… shit… what was his number?_

“Grrrr… fuck it!” he exclaimed, figuring that his best bet was to take a guess. He knew it before, since he was a contact on his phone, but Denki couldn’t find his phone. _It might’ve fallen out when I fell._

He tentatively punched in the numbers and grabbed the dirty handle, before putting his ear up to it. There was ringing on the other line, so at least the call went through.

But it was ringing for a long time until he heard a click, then silence. 

His heart almost broke into pieces, but as soon as he was about to hang up, he heard a groan from the other end.

“Hello..?” a deep, tired sounding voice rang in his ear. He almost leaped with excitement.

“Ah! Bakugou? Is that you?” he asked, crossing his fingers.

More silence, until: “You… you have the wrong number.” 

Shuffling sounded from the other line, like the person was gonna hang up the phone. Denki squealed and panicked. “Wait wait! Can you…” he paused, not really used to speaking without thinking. “Can you um... tell me where I am?”

The person he was speaking to sighed. “New York City, New York.”

 _New York…_ Denki had never heard of that place before, but from this guy’s accent (and the fact he was speaking English, just like everyone else around here), he figured out that he was in America.

But… Denki wasn’t speaking English.

“How can you understand me?” he blurted, not even sure the person was still on the call. Luckily he heard more shifting before receiving an answer. 

“I’m half Japanese, so I understand it, but I don’t speak it very well.” he chuckled, sounding amused. “I assume you speak English pretty good since you can understand me.”

“Yeah um… who are you?” Denki realized he was just asking this stranger random questions. But he needed to know for some reason. _Stupid tingly feeling._

There was another beat of silence, like he was pondering the question. But he eventually seemed like he made up his mind. “I’m Hitoshi Shinso. And you?”

_Pretty name…_

_Huh? What?_ Denki slapped himself. “Uh m-my name’s Denki Kaminari. I’m hella lost.”

Shinso laughed on the other end of the line. “I can tell. Can you describe your surroundings for me?” he asked. Denki blinked and looked out of the grungy windows of the booth. 

“Hmm… I’m nearby super tall buildings with giant bright screens on them showing a bunch of advertisements. There’s a lot of people around looking at them and taking pictures.” he described, though it didn’t feel like that good of a description. These street signs had English words he had never even seen before, and couldn’t even begin to pronounce. 

But apparently it was enough for Shinso. “Okay, it sounds like you’re in Times Square. Stay there, I’m going to come and get you.” more shuffling, then footsteps. “You can stay on the call if you want, but it won’t take me long to get there.”

“Oh.” Denki said, and tried to adjust his fingers on the handle, but they wouldn’t move. He moved his attention over to his hand, and shook the phone as hard as he could. “Uh… the phone’s… stuck to my hand?”

“Shit okay, just stay there. I’ll be right over.” Denki blinked in surprise. Shinso sounded a lot more worried than he originally did. 

“Is... getting your hand stuck on payphones normal in New York?” he asked, trying to keep the mood light, though in reality, he was having a wicked panic attack.

“No just- ah fuck!” a bumping sounded through the line and more curses followed. “Just, don’t touch anything else. I’ll explain when I get there.”

“Okay…” the hero just grit his teeth and tried to pull his hand free, but to no avail. _Am I stuck here forever?_

In amidst his struggle, he glanced up through the window to see… a human sized figure scaling down a building on all fours. _Not the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen but… what?_

The figure suddenly jumped down and landed gracefully into an alleyway behind a few boxes. It peeked out from behind the boxes, then started to walk towards the payphone booth. It looked like it was just wearing a black hoodie and sweatpants.

When the figure emerged from the shadows of the alley, Denki figured out it was a person. He pulled off his hood, making Denki gasp. He had wild dyed purple hair and several piercings on his ears, and one on his nostril. His eyes were a pretty lavender color, matching like his hair. Even though he had pretty bad eye bags under his eyes, he was still pretty strikingly handsome (at least, to Denki anyway).

Eventually the man reached the booth and opened the door, closing it behind himself. Phone booths aren’t known for their spaciousness, so they were _pretty_ close together. Denki laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. “Hey…”

“Hey.” he murmured back. He was staring at Denki like he was in some sort of trance. It sent rapid shivers up his spine. 

He seemed to regain his composure and ran a hand through his hair. “Uh, it’s me, Shinso. Sorry for acting all creepy, I had to be discrete since I didn’t wanna show up in my costume and draw attention.” 

“Oh it’s fine! I was just uh,” he looked back at his stuck hand. “F-finishing up here y’know?” 

Shinso cracked a small smile and nodded. “I see. Here, just relax.” he gently held Denki’s wrist and turned his hand until it was holding the phone palm up. Denki’s eyes widened at the sudden contact, and the super strong tingle that ran through his body when they touched. Shinso must have felt it too, since he grunted like he was having a headache. 

“I’m finding it very hard to relax right now, I think you can see why!” Denki snapped, finally losing it. _I want to go home!_

“I know I know! I get it,” Shinso said frantically, trying to avoid touching him. “But you have to relax if you want to get unstuck.” 

Denki was barely listening. His mind was running a mile a minute, and his breathing started to get heavier. It felt like the world was closing in on him, and found himself shaking uncontrollably. _I’m gonna die._

_I’m gonna die here. I’m gonna die._

_I’m gonna die stuck to a nasty payphone!_

“Denki. Denki!” Suddenly, he felt Shinso’s gentle hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look into his eyes. There was no tingle this time, only stillness. Shinso got a little closer and nodded. “It’s gonna be okay. Take deep breaths with me.”

His breaths started to become slower the more he breathed with Shinso, like the man admitted some sort of calming aura, or maybe because he _actually_ smelled like lavender. After a long moment he stopped shaking, and felt something hit him in the leg. He looked down and saw the phone dangling by its cord, and his hand was empty. _I… let it go._

“Great, perfect. Sorry for calling you by your first name, I just needed you to pay attention.” Shinso said, sounding very relieved. 

“It’s... fine.” he said slowly. He didn’t actually notice he said his first name, but it didn’t matter. He curiously inspected his hand, finding out that nothing had changed about it. _Then why was my hand so sticky?_

“Alright, let’s get out of here to somewhere we can talk. We’re holding up the line, haha.” he nodded his head to the door, where there were a few people waiting to use it. Denki nodded immediately and they versed from the booth. Denki swores he heard someone mumble “Ugh, couples these days. Can’t even wait to get home.” making him blush furiously.

Shinso led him to the alley where he came from. “Okay,” he turned around and held out his hands behind him. “Get on my back.”

“Huh? Why?” Denki yelped, not totally opposed to the idea, but weirded out nonetheless. Shinso rolled his eyes. “Just do it, I’ll explain when we get to my place.”

Without any more argument, Denki climbed onto Shinso’s back. “Now hang on really tight, I don’t want you to fall.”

“What are you talking aboUAHHHHHHHHHH!” 

Suddenly they were no longer on the ground. They were swinging in between buildings and cars, zooming down the street like someone with a speed quirk. Shinso moved with precision as he reached out to a building, shooting a web like substance from his wrist. When it connected with a building he would jerk his arm backwards, sending them flying in that direction. 

The entire time Denki couldn’t hold in his squeals of terror, as Shinso landed on the side of a semi truck and ran up it, before leaping super high, doing a backflip, and shooting a web to a nearby building. The boy had a feeling he was showing off, but god dammit it totally worked. Denki was hella impressed and a little turned on?

Finally the pair landed on a specific building, like an apartment complex. Shinso crawled on the wall until he reached a window, and opened it. He climbed through trying to be careful not to hurt Denki as they both landed clumsily on the floor.

“Okay, you can let go now.” Shinso grunted, standing up to let Denki slide off. Denki was still shaking, but not with panic, more like excitement. 

“That… was... awesome!” he said, gazing up at Shinso. “What sort of quirk do you have? That’s so cool, I’ve never seen _that_ before!”

It was hard to tell in the dimly lit room, but Shinso was definitely blushing somewhat. “It’s not exactly a quirk…” he trailed off, scrunching his eyebrows together. “It’s kinda hard to explain.”

“ _Not_ a quirk? Well how else would you have powers?” Denki was flabbergasted. “You weren’t born with it? Then how did you do that?”

“Um…” Shinso ran his hand through his hair again, seemingly frustrated. “Uh, look, okay. I need to know what happened right before you got to New York. Just so I can figure out how to explain this to you.” he added quickly, and Denki thought he looked pretty frazzled.

“Oh! Okay um… I’ll try.” he said, pouting. In reality it was really hard at this point, his head was threatening to explode, but… _I got this, easy peasy._

“Alright let’s see… we were fighting villains…”

* * *

Denki landed with a grunt as his back slammed into a wall so hard it sent off shock waves through his body. His vision doubled as he opened his eyes, not really being able to see what was going on. 

“Hah? Is that all you got, fucker?” he flinched at Bakugou’s voice, internally cursing at him. _Stop acting cocky, we’re losing!_

“Oh I have a lot more tricks _pequeño_ _perrito_.” Denki blinked rapidly to clear his vision, finally being able to make out the blurring shapes. Bakugou was kneeled on the ground, seething with rage, while across the warehouse room stood the villain they were fighting. It looked like he was made of slime, not too far off from the infamous sludge villain. Except his slime was black, and he was able to make any creature by manipulating his body. 

He sucked in a breath as the villain began to shrink, hundreds of pieces of his body split apart in different shapes and sizes, before taking form. They all ended up being a different kind of animal, from a tiny spider, to a giant elephant. The zoo was made of the black sludge, and they all had red, ominous glowing eyes.

The heroes tensed as the villain began to chuckle slowly, making all of the animal’s mouths move with him. They narrowed their eyes, like they were staring into their soul. 

Then, Denki’s eyes widened when he said:

“ _Matarlos._ ”

Instantly the animals started to charge at them, hissing and snarling with pure hatred. Denki was frozen as a sludge cheetah charged towards him, baring its fangs. 

“Kaminari, _move_!” Bakugou yelled, exploding his hands at the beasts, making them splatter into small pieces. Denki yelped and reached for his gauntlet, shooting the cheetah at the last second, saving himself.

But he wasn’t anywhere near done. One by one animals kept charging at him, each one being harder to hit than the last. There was a lion, a bear, a deer, a raccoon, a squirrel, a snake, and a rat (that nearly bit him, but he managed to blast it off his arm). 

The final one was a spider, which he kept shooting at as it skittered across the floor. “Nononono I hate spiders!” he squealed, missing every shot. 

The spider leaped and crawled up Denki’s leg and torso, making Denki’s entire body shiver with disgust. “Stop!” he felt around himself, trying to get it off.

When he finally found it, it was too late. The spider reached the back of his hand, and bit down, _hard_. Denki screeched in pain, shocking the spider, finally killing it.

But he collapsed on the ground, suddenly starting to feel _very_ sick. He got up on his hands and knees, searching for Bakugou. When he finally found him he hated what he saw.

Bakugou was wrestling with a cat and a dog, managing to shake off the cat, but the dog was bigger and stronger. It tackled Bakugou, and sunk its teeth into his shoulder. He roared with rage and agony, before putting his other hand on its face and blowing it up. Denki winced as he saw blood oozing from the new wound. He collapsed as well, clutching his shoulder, panting. 

“Thank you, Zookeeper. You’ve rendered them helpless for me.” a new voice stopped the chaos, and the remaining animals returned to the center of the room, making the villain whole again.

Standing next to him was a new figure, grinning down at them. He had bright green eyes, and long blonde hair. He was wearing a dark cloak, and bright green gloves. _That’s an… odd choice._

“ _De nada_ , Teleporter. Now, show me the rest of your plan.” Zookeeper purred, looking at Teleporter(?) with admiration. 

“Like hell we’re helpless!” Bakugou croaked, his voice obviously strained. He was swaying, like he also felt sick. _Maybe he’s just dizzy from the pain?_

“Save your breath, little Dynamight.” Teleporter chuckled, and held up one of his hands. “You’ll need it.”

Bakugou opened his mouth for a retort, but stopped with a start as the villain swiftly shot a bright green beam from his hand, past the heroes, and made impact with the wall. Before Denki could process, the wall started flashing all sorts of colors, and warping into some sort of _portal_.

“Have fun!” Teleporter sneered before getting picked up by Zookeeper, and whisked away. Denki looked down and saw that the floor was moving. Gasping he turned around and saw the portal getting closer. 

_Wait… the portal’s sucking me in!_

He clawed at the ground desperately, trying to stop himself from moving, but it started to get stronger and stronger. He glanced over and saw Bakugou struggling just as much, and surprising Denki. _Is he freaking out?_

Eventually they made eye contact, both staring at each other with wide eyes. Denki looked down, losing his grip on the floor, and being abruptly picked up by the strong wind of the portal. He flew backwards. “BAKUGOU!” he screeched in fear, before soaring past Bakugou and into the portal.

“DENKI!” Bakugou called, and leaped from the floor, holding out his hand to Denki.

But they were too far apart, and missed hands, and split off into different directions. Denki’s vision blurred, then went dark.

* * *

“Then my vision cleared, and I was hurtling through space, it looked like. I was totally not screaming the entire time.” Denki finished, laughing nervously as Shinso gave him an unimpressed look. “Then I landed on my feet, one hundred percent not on one of those screens, and was in… Times Square was it?” 

Shinso nodded slowly. “You… you were transported from another dimension, after getting bitten by a spider.” he said, walking towards a laptop sitting on the desk.

“Another dimension? Is that even possible?” Denki’s eyes widened with wonder. 

“Yes, it’s called Quantum Theory. Give me a sec.” he said, typing furiously on the computer. Denki walked over to him and looked over his shoulder, puzzled. He narrowed his eyes and noticed Shinso typed his name into the search bar, and was on some sort of wiki page. _Hold up…_

“That guy looks just like me…” he murmured, pointing to the image. Shinso audibly gulped, side eyeing Denki, making him realize how close he was to his ear. 

“That’s because he _is_ you.” Shinso said, scrolling through the page. “Now this is gonna sound insane but…” he trailed off, trying to find the words. 

“You can tell me! It’s probably not the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard.” Denki said, eyes glued to the screen.

“Okay well…” Shinso clicked a few more times and got to an image. “In this universe… you’re a character in an anime.”

Denki blinked. Then blinked again. 

That’s… 

_That’s… weird…_

_That’s_ really _fucking weird._

“Do you… watch this anime?” Denki finally asked, tearing his eyes from the screen to look at Shinso in awe.

“No comment.” he responded quickly, pushing back from the desk and standing up, running another hand through his hair (which Denki figured out he did that when he was nervous or frustrated). “Okay, listen. In this universe people don’t normally have superpowers. I was bitten by a radioactive spider about five years ago and got powers from it.” he held up his wrist and pointed to it. On the skin there was a small dot, like a scar. 

“Now, you said Bakugou got sucked in too, right? Well he has to be here somewhere.” Shinso started pacing around the room, thinking. “You guys got separated but that doesn’t mean he went to a completely different universe. He’s probably somewhere in New York wreaking havoc.” 

And as if on cue, Shinso’s laptop suddenly lit up and began to ring. He walked over to it and laughed. “Yup there he is. He’s in Central Park.” 

“How do you know?” Denki asked, buzzing with excitement. _Bakugou is here!_

“I have it rigged up to sound an alarm whenever there’s chaos in the city. So I can, y’know, help out.” he explained, tapping a few keys on the keyboard, then grabbing a watch from it’s charging port and walking to a duffle bag. “Turn around I need to change.”

Denki promptly turned his back to Shinso and looked at his hand instead. The spider bite was irritated, and itchy. It had a strange blue hue to it, but it was glowing. He thought back to how he felt when it originally bit him.

He started to have a massive headache, and his limbs felt like they were on fire. His stomach twisted into several knots, and he couldn't even remember if he vomited or not. It felt like he did, and he still felt like he wanted to. _Am I allergic to spiders?_

“Alright, you can turn around now.” Shinso said after zipping up completely. Denki looked behind himself and took a deep breath of realization.

Shinso was dressed in a bright purple and white skin tight suit, patterned with spiderwebs and little spider logos. The mask had big cartoon eyes that were white, and actually pretty expressive. He looked so familiar…

And it took a bit of staring before.

“SPIDERMAN!?”

Shinso’s mask blinked. “You know him?”

“Hell yeah! He’s a comic book character in my world! Well I mean he looks a little different from you his suit is red and blue and black but I mean this looks good it fits your aesthetic but you guys have the same powers! UGH how did I not notice sooner? Well I mean I am suffering from major head trauma so that’s probably why but STILL I mean I’m such an idiot It’s so-”

“Denki, chill.” Shinso laughed, putting his hands on his shoulders. He pulled up his mask and Denki’s heart skipped a beat. _His smile is really nice._

“Right! Right, sorry.” he squeaked, subconsciously holding onto Shinso’s wrists, beaming. “That’s just so cool! I can’t believe fictional universes actually exist…”

“Me neither.” Shinso mumbled, gazing at Denki like he was a sun. They stood there for a long while, just looking.

Their moment was abruptly stopped by the weird tingly feeling again. Shinso must’ve experienced it too, as he winced and tried to step backwards, but Denki was still holding his wrists. He tried to let go, but when he pulled it just pulled Shinso closer. Shinso stumbled and fell on top of Denki, making them both fall on the floor. 

“Kaminari, let go.” Shinso said between laughs. Denki blushed furiously and tried to pry his hands off. 

“Ahh, workin’ on it.” he gritted, pulling a little harder. _Dammit stop sticking!_

“Hey, relax.” Shinso cooed, making Denki instantly relax his shoulders and jaw. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before feeling his fingers finally slip from Shinso’s wrist.s He opened his eyes and Shinso sat up, quickly pulling the mask back on, though Denki could definitely tell he was blushing too.

“What was that weird tingly feeling?” he asked, trying to break the tension. 

“Oh! That’s our spidey-sense.” Shinso replied, tapping a bit on his watch. 

“Wait… ‘our’?” 

Shinso blinked at him. “Don’t tell me you didn’t realize the spider you were bitten by must’ve been radioactive.” 

Before Denki could process that statement, Shinso turned away from him and opened the window that they entered from. “You stay here, I’m gonna go get him.”

“Wait! Let me come with you.” Denki yelped, running up to the window. Shinso narrowed his mask’s eyes at him. “Why?”

“Because, he’ll freak out even more if some random stranger tries to get in his business. Trust me.” he said, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Shinso groaned overdramatically, then turned around. “Fine, get on.”

* * *

It didn’t actually take long to find Bakugou. He was in what Denki assumed to be Central Park, exploding his hands a bunch and… snarling?

The two landed in a tree nearby. Shinso put his hand in his face and sighed. “I should have known. I’m too tired for this.”

 _You and me both._ Denki thought, sighing as well. “Okay, I’m gonna go and calm him down, and make him follow me behind that building over there. You wait there so I can introduce you.”

“Sounds like a plan. Don’t die.” Shinso said, yawning. He patted him on the shoulder before zipping away. _Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave._ He thought as he admired his swinging skills.

Denki climbed down the tree (thankfully his hands didn’t stick this time), and he slowly approached Bakugou. As he got closer he noticed something… odd.

Bakugou was on all fours, and a fluffy tail was coming from his tailbone. In his hair there were what looked like matching ears. Denki noticed there was a bit of snow on the ground, but where Bakugou was standing it looked like all the snow had been melted by his explosions. His hero suit was ripped up, and his gauntlets were missing. The dog bite seemed to be scabbed over, but it looked infected. It had the same blue glow as Denki’s bite.

The hero’s eyes were wide and rabid, like he was losing his mind. Denki jumped as he started barking and snarling at the bystanders who were watching. _Here we go._

“Bakugou! Bakugou it’s me!” he called to him, stepping closer. “You need to calm down! It’s okay! I’m okay!” 

Bakugou whirled around until red eyes met yellow. “Denki..?” 

Ignoring the weirdness of Bakugou saying his first name, Denki nodded and stepped closer. “Yes! It’s me. Everything’s okay. Come here, I’ll explain everything.”

Bakugou slowly crawled towards Denki, sniffing, like he was scenting him. Denki held out one of his hands for Bakugou to sniff, kneeling down to get closer. 

“Where are we? What’s happening to me?” Bakugou whined, his voice strained.

“We’re gonna figure it out. I found someone who can help us. You just gotta relax, okay?” Denki told him, standing up and holding out his hand. “Can you walk?”

Bakugou nodded and grabbed Denki’s hand, and to his surprise, it looked like Bakugou grew claws too. Denki just pretended to ignore it and started to walk over to where they would meet Shinso. With every step Bakugou would wince, using his other hand to clutch his shoulder wound. Denki had a feeling that the dog bite hurt a lot more than his little spider bite.

_And it must have been radioactive too. Why else would he sprout ears and a tail?_

He led him behind the building out of the people’s eyes, and didn’t see Shinso… until he looked up. He was hanging upside down on a web, but he took his mask off. And… he was also asleep.

Bakugou noticed him too, and cocked his head to the side. “Spiderman?” he mumbled. 

Shinso’s eyes shot open as he looked down and noticed the heroes below him. “Oh, you didn’t die. Cool.” he said, starting to descend on his web until he reached the ground, and did a frontflip to land on his feet. “Glad to see you also know Spiderman. You have good taste.” 

“Nah, Kirishima reads those comics.” Bakugou responded, making Denki whirl around to gawk at him. “You know English?”

Bakugou glared at him. “Of course I do, dumbass! I’m not stupid!” he snapped, tensing his shoulder and flinching. “Now where the hell are we?”

“Ah right. Welcome to New York City.” Shinso said, moving Bakugou’s hand to inspect his wound. “Oh! And welcome to my dimension.” 

* * *

“So you’re telling me- ow! That- fuckin’ ow! We got teleported to another dimension by that quirk where people here don’t normally have powers and we’re fictional characters in their modern media? OW! FUCKER!” Bakugou snapped his new fangs at Shinso, who didn’t even flinch as he dressed his dog bite.

“Yup that’s pretty spot on.” Shinso said, earning another growl as he put more alcohol on the wound. 

“And NOW I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING FURRY? DAMMIT!” Bakugou cursed, stomping his foot on the ground and flinching in pain. 

“Oi, can you keep it down? I can’t afford to get a noise complaint.” Shinso scolded, bopping him on the head with a bandage roll. Bakugou snapped at him again before flattening his ears and pouting.

Meanwhile Denki was sitting on the couch, staring at a magazine, testing out his new sticky fingers by turning the pages. 

Apparently people knew Shinso as Spiderman here. He was a hero, stopping crime and saving countless lives. _Like our world._

And Denki seemed to have all the same powers as him, plus his original quirk. He turned his hand and looked at the now bandaged spider bite. _Incredible._

While Denki’s spider bite gave him spider powers, Bakugou’s dog bite gave him dog characteristics, on top of his already super strong quirk. _He just got ten times cooler._

_I’m just a wall crawler._

_How the hell am I gonna learn how to use these powers?_

“Annnnnd done. Try to stay off it, and _don’t scratch it_ or I’ll put you in a cone.” Shinso said, pointing at Bakugou as he raised his leg to scratch at his shoulder. The hero grumbled and put his leg down.

Shinso yawned again and stretched. “Okay, you guys can have my bed that’s in that room, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“I’m not sharing a bed with a dunce face!” Bakugou huffed, stalking over to the bedroom and closing the door with a slam.

Shinso face-palmed and groaned. “Okay... you can sleep on the couch and I’ll sleep in the tub. Not too much different from the couch anyway.”

“A-are you sure?” Denki asked him, but before he could get a response, they were interrupted by meowing.

“Duchess when did you get out of your bed?” Shinso said in a gentle voice before bending down and picking up a sleek white cat with a gold collar. “Sorry. Did the big loud dog scare you?”

Denki jumped as he felt something nudge at his leg. He looked down and noticed a black cat with a white underbelly and a yellow collar rubbing up against him, demanding attention by meowing. Shinso glanced over to him and laughed. “Mona you attention whore.”

“I didn’t know you had cats.” Denki cooed, petting Mona gently on the head. Shinso nodded and set Duchess down on the couch next to Denki. 

“Yup. They were probably asleep or hiding when we came by earlier. Bakugou must’ve woken them up.”

Denki turned his attention to Duchess, who pawed at his other hand gently, seemingly mindful of the bandaid there. He started to pet her too, and noticed she looked a little… “Why is she..?”

“Haha yeah she’s a little fat. It’s because she's expecting kittens.” Shinso said, petting a special spot on her back, making her purr.

“Oh I see.” Denki smiled, scratching under her chin. “But to get back on topic, you don’t have to sleep in the tub, Shinso.”

“I said it’s fine. It’s kinda comfortable. Besides,” Shinso turned his attention to Mona, picking him up and rubbing his belly. “You were warped through outer space into a completely different universe _and_ were bitten by a radioactive spider.” he looked at him with sympathy. “You must be exhausted, Kaminari. You deserve to sleep somewhere at least somewhat comfortable.”

Denki looked back at Duchess and sighed. He was right, Denki was _extremely_ exhausted. _I feel like I can sleep for a month._

“In the morning I’ll get you guys breakfast and some clothes, and take you to someone I think can help you get home, or at least have some answers.” Shinso continued, setting Mona back down gently on the floor. 

“Okay…” Denki murmured, yawning the biggest yawn he ever had in his life. Shinso smiled at him and nodded before walking towards the bathroom. “Shinso?”

“Yeah?” 

“Um… thanks.” he said quickly, a little embarrassed. “Thanks for helping us.”

Shinso huffed a laugh and opened the bathroom door. “No problem. It’s what heroes do.”

* * *

Denki couldn’t sleep.

Even cuddling up with two cats didn’t help his nausea, headache, and just general tiredness. _It is possible to be too tired to sleep?_

He glanced at a digital clock on the desk. _3 AM._

He hoisted himself up from the couch, apologized to the cats, and headed into the bathroom. The door was cracked but the light was still on.

That didn’t seem to matter to Shinso though, as he was fast asleep in a position no normal human being would find even remotely comfortable. But there he was, snoring away peacefully.

Denki turned off the light and carefully climbed into the tub with him, cautiously moving around until he was cuddled into his chest. Shinso stirred a little, but didn’t wake up.

 _Maybe he’ll find this weird._ Denki thought as he wrapped his arms around him. _Whatever. I can’t sleep by myself right now._

He started to think about the battle that led him here. Him and Bakugou were on patrol together for an internship in their third year. Suddenly a bunch of villains appeared at once, and they got separated from the pro heroes. Zookeeper had a bunch of civilians cornered, so they both decided to try and help them.

They managed to evacuate the citizens, but before they could run away, Zookeeper punched him square in the face, sending him flying into an empty warehouse. Bakugou must have followed him, or was punched too, since he ended up in the same place.

And now… he was here. _Teleporter. He trapped us here deliberately._

Or perhaps he was just planning on warping Bakugou. He was one of the strongest upcoming heroes, no wonder everyone was after him all the time. Denki just happened to be there too.

 _So far from home._ He thought as he clutched Shinso’s hoodie harder, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. _From my friends, my family, my teachers._

He squeezed his eyes shut and started to cry, being careful not to wake up Shinso, but he couldn’t help it. _I’m somewhere millions of lightyears away._

_With new powers…_

Denki buried his face in Shinso’s chest, inhaling his lavender scent. It was calming, but it still didn’t feel right. 

_I just wanna go home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be Shinso's POV of their meeting. You'll get to learn more about him and the world he lives in as Spiderman.  
> Also i made bakugou a dog because i thought that would be funny, and I didn't wanna deal with 3 spiders
> 
> Fun facts:  
> -ALSO UMMM I know bakugou disses furries but I just wanna say I am a furry and there's nothing wrong with being one, he's just crabby. he ends up liking the ears and tail anyway  
> -Duchess is named after Duchess from the Artisocats (and guess what her kittens are gonna be named hehe)  
> -Mona is named after Morgana from Persona 5 (and yes, he is the father)  
> -I make a few nods to the movie, see if u can spot them all ;>  
> -Teleporter and Zookeeper are my OCs and yes they are dating. I haven't drawn them yet but I will  
> -Zookeeper calls Bakugou "pequeño perrito", which I believe means "little puppy" in spanish. if it's wrong let me know and i'll fix it! (i havent taken spanish in years oof)  
> Edit: ty Raviolical for fixing my Spanish <3
> 
> ok! idk if I'll post anything before the new year (since I'm busy as hell, hence not working on my other fics), so I just wanna say happy holidays and happy new year! All of ur support is amazing and it really motivates me to keep going. i love reading ur comments and getting kudos. u all really make my day, and I wanna write even more in 2021!
> 
> Alright! catch ya later <3
> 
> if ur +18, follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/Sundewwie  
> if ur teen and up watch me on DA (i draw too, i'll probably end up drawing spiderbolt soon): https://www.deviantart.com/snakiez
> 
> oh psst here's a sneak peek of the next chapter
> 
> "Alright people let’s do this one last time.  
> My name is Hitoshi Shinso, I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for about five years now, I’ve been the one and only Spiderman.  
> At least… I thought I was the only one. Turns out people can get bitten by radioactive spiders in other dimensions too. And also fictional characters actually exist in other dimensions, which isn’t something you hear everyday.  
> And they’re also hot. That’s pretty important.  
> But I guess I should start from the beginning, that fateful day a certain someone called the wrong number."


	2. The Amazing Spiderman in... way over his head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright people let’s do this one last time.
> 
> My name is Hitoshi Shinso, I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for about five years now, I’ve been the one and only Spiderman.
> 
> At least… I thought I was the only one. Turns out people can get bitten by radioactive spiders in other dimensions too. And also fictional characters actually exist in other dimensions, which isn’t something you hear everyday.
> 
> And they’re also hot. That’s pretty important.
> 
> But I guess I should start from the beginning, that fateful day a certain someone called the wrong number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks so much for waiting. I intend to upload chapters more often now! Happy new year <3
> 
> This chapter is Shinso's POV of their first meeting! I know you probably want to know what happens next, and don't worry, I'll tell you all very soon! I just wanted the world to be set up a bit more before I roll into it. There will be more Shinso POVs in the upcoming chapters as well.
> 
> You will notice that I didn't include Kami's telling of the story of when he got teleported to Shinso's world, and that's because I felt like it would be a little too repetitive to tell it again. However, I do want to explore the way Kami tells the story later on, perhaps in an extra scene? For now though, I just skipped over it since you all already know what happens.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy! Also enjoy the art piece I made just for Shinso's part! (and you guessed it... I will be making Bakugou a little poster too c: )

_ _

_ Alright people let’s do this one last time. _

_ My name is Hitoshi Shinso, I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for about five years now, I’ve been the one and only Spiderman. _

_ At least… I thought I was the only one. Turns out people can get bitten by radioactive spiders in other dimensions too. And also fictional characters actually  _ exist _ in other dimensions, which isn’t something you hear everyday. _

_ And they’re also hot. That’s pretty important. _

_ But I guess I should start from the beginning, that fateful day a certain someone called the wrong number. _

* * *

Yes, It was only 8 PM. And yes, Hitoshi was asleep.

He didn’t really have a bedtime, he normally just slept when he was tired, which was a lot. 

But he didn’t only sleep though. He pet and played with his cats, went for walks, mixed music, tinkered with his own gadgets…

Oh, and he saves the city from time to time. Y’know, being Spiderman kinda requires you to do that.

But crime had been so scarce recently. His alarm only went off if there was chaos somewhere in the city, or his spidey-senses would tingle if a citizen was in trouble. 

These past few months the only things he had to do were help an old lady cross the road and get a kid’s kite out of a tree. 

No crime is nice though, since that means the city is safe and happy, and the police aren’t constantly on his ass. And also he doesn’t have to pay for any external damages to infrastructure. 

He can handle bills just fine, since your merch gets you money and support, but it was still annoying, and he didn’t make enough to move out of his dingy apartment where the couple next door didn’t understand how to have sex quieter.

But he can live with that. Right now they weren’t fucking, and that meant it was the perfect time for a nap.

At least… he thought it was. He jolted awake as his phone started buzzing right next to his face. He slowly opened his eyes and held up the phone.  _ Unknown number. _

He was about to decline when his spider-senses started tingling.  _ This is important. _

Hitoshi blinked at the screen, then hit the accept button. “Hello..?” he groaned, totally  _ not _ sounding like he had just woken up. He’s been awake this whole time. Totally.

“Ah! Bakugou? Is that you?” the voice on the other line seemed panicked. 

_ Bakugou… are they some sort of lost cosplayer? _

What a waste of time. Why did his senses want him to accept this call?

“You… You have the wrong number.” he told the person, moving the phone away from his ear to hang up.  _ I’m having a very important dream right now.  _ (That was a lie, it wasn’t important at all.)

“Wait wait! Can you…” he paused, moving his finger away from the hang up button. He felt his spidey-senses tingle again. 

“Can you um... tell me where I am?” the voice asked. 

Hitoshi took a breath and blinked slowly. “New York City, New York.” he said, sitting up.  _ This guy is definitely not from around here. _

He also sounded  _ really _ familiar. It was kind of scary.

And he mentioned  _ Bakugou _ . A fictional character. 

“How can you understand me?” the voice blurted out, making Hitoshi jump a little.  _ Reasonable question.  _ The person on the phone was speaking Japanese, and he was responding in English (he didn’t want to embarass himself in front of this stranger by butchering words).

“I’m half Japanese, so I understand it, but I don’t speak it very well.” he said, a little amused. “I assume you speak English pretty good since you can understand me.”

“Yeah um…” a pause. “...who are you?”

Hitoshi’s spidey-senses went off the charts after he asked this.  _ I should find out who I’m speaking to.  _ “I’m Hitoshi Shinso. And you?”

“Um m-my name’s Denki Kaminari. I’m hella lost.”

_ Okay… _

He had now come to two conclusions.

Either this person was a  _ really _ dedicated cosplayer… or…

This was the  _ real _ Denki Kaminari.

And by the way his spidey-senses almost made him faint, Hitoshi figured that it was definitely the latter.  _ Alright, gotta get him to safety. Just play it cool. _

“Heh, I can see that. Can you describe your surroundings for me?” he asked him, standing up to stretch.

“Hmm… I’m nearby super tall buildings with giant bright screens on them showing a bunch of advertisements. There’s a lot of people around looking at them and taking pictures.” Kaminari described.  _ There’s only one place in New York like that. _

“Okay, it sounds like you’re in Times Square. Stay there, I’m going to come and get you.” he told him, getting up to gather a few things.  _ Luckily that’s not far from here.  _ “You can stay on the call if you want, but it won’t take me long to get there.” he added, pulling on a random pair of sweatpants.

“Oh.” Kaminari mumbled. Hitoshi walked out of his room, listening to a bit of shuffling coming from the other line. “Uh… The phone’s... stuck to my hand?” 

Hitoshi froze, his eyes widening.  _ No way. _

“Shit okay, just stay there. I’ll be right over.” he said quickly, digging through a laundry basket to find something that would cover him up. 

“Is… getting your hand stuck to payphones normal in New York?” he heard Kaminari say, trying to keep the mood light. Hitoshi however, couldn’t find himself to be calm.  _ No way no way no way… _

“No just- ah fuck!” he cursed as he dropped his web shooters, scrambling to pick them up. “Just don’t touch anything else, I’ll explain when I get there.”

“Okay…” Kaminari said, and Hitoshi could guess that he was trying to get his hand unstuck.  _ Gotta hurry.  _ He thought as he opened his window, and leaped out without hesitation.

Instead of hitting the ground, he shot his web shooter to another building, and jerked his arm backwards, sending him flying through the air. He frantically mapped out the route to Times Square in his head as he weaved through traffic, being careful to avoid looking at anyone to be identified. 

_ There’s no fucking way Kaminari got bitten by a radioactive spider.  _ Hitoshi felt his stomach tighten at the thought.  _ It’s just a really gross payphone and he just has his quirk. He is NOT another spiderman. No way. It’s impossible for there to be another spiderman... _

_Is it?_ _  
_ When he reached Times Square he landed on a roof, adjacent to the busy streets. He scanned the area and found the payphone booth. It was hard to tell from far away, but he could definitely see electric blond hair through the dingy glass.

Discreetly, Hitoshi got on all fours and climbed down the building’s wall, being careful to go slowly to avoid drawing attention.  _ Although, New Yorkers never look up anyway. _

Once he reached the ground he jumped down from the wall and started to walk over to the booth.  _ This is just a cosplayer.  _ He told himself, pulling off his hood. When he looked up he saw that Kaminari was staring straight at him.  _ Whoa. _

He practically jogged the rest of the way to the booth, before opening the door and closing it behind himself. And he was mere inches from the man.

_ This is the real Denki Kaminari. _

“Hey…” Kaminari greeted in a soft, nervous voice. Hitoshi was instantly captivated.

Poor Kaminari looked like he had seen better days, though. His normally sleek hair was disheveled and all over the place, and his goggles were cracked. His hero suit was all ripped up, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. 

Even if he looked like a wreck, he was still beautiful.  _ He looks even better in person. _

Hitoshi blinked, realizing he’d been staring for a while. 

“Uh, it’s me, Shinso. Sorry for acting all creepy, I had to be discreet since I didn’t wanna show up in my costume and draw attention.” he said finally, feeling embarrassed for being silent that long.

Kaminari didn’t seem to mind. “Oh it’s fine! I was just uh,” he looked back at his stuck hand. “F-finishing up here y’know?” 

His little anxious joke made Hitoshi smile a little. “I see. Here, just relax.” he said, gently grabbing Kaminari’s hand. When he did, his finger brushed over a bump on his hand, and his spidey-senses started rattling in his brain again. He grunted, since they never usually got this bad. He dropped Kaminari’s hand and backed up into the booth’s door.

Kaminari must’ve felt it too, because he winced, and started to shake. He glared at Hitoshi. “I’m finding it very hard to relax right now, I think you can see why!” he snapped, finally losing it, like he’d been holding it together for  _ way _ too long. His eyes widened and he started to pant, scaring Hitoshi a little.  _ He’s having a panic attack! _

“I know I know! I get it.” he yelped, not sure what to do or say. “But you have to relax if you want to get unstuck.”

Kaminari wasn’t listening though, as he was practically hyperventilating. You could see his world crumbling in his eyes, like he was about to die.  _ Oh no. _

_ He actually thinks he’s gonna die! _

_ Come on, ‘Toshi. Think! _

“Denki.” Hitoshi said desperately, though Kaminari didn’t stop. 

“Denki!” he repeated, this time moving his hands so he was holding Kaminari’s face, as gently as he could. “Look at me.” he instructed, and Kaminari listened, though the poor guy was still shaking uncontrollably.

“It’s gonna be okay. Take deep breaths with me.” Hitoshi continued, inhaling deeply through his nose and exhaling through his mouth, encouraging Kaminari to follow. 

It took a moment, but Kaminari’s scattered breaths turned into slow ones, and his eyes started to return to normal. Hitoshi heard the slip of the phone as it finally fell out of Kaminari’s hand.  _ Yes… okay good… _

“Great, perfect. Sorry for calling you by your first name, I just needed you to pay attention.” he told him, though Kaminari was busy gazing at his hand in puzzlement. “It’s… fine.” he responded.

“Alright, let’s get out of here to somewhere we can talk. We’re holding up the line, haha.” Hitoshi said, nodding his head towards the line outside. Kaminari agreed immediately, blushing with realization as Hitoshi led him out of the booth and back into the alleyway.

_ Okay. I gotta get him home, quickly.  _ He thought, trying to figure out the best way to go about it.  _ Well… since Kaminari comes from a world where everyone has super powers… maybe giving him a little ride won’t be a big deal. _

“Okay,” he said finally, kneeling down and holding his hands out behind him. “Get on my back.”

“Huh, why?” Kaminari sputtered, hesitant. As much as Hitoshi liked him, he really didn’t have the patience for this.  _ I need to get him out of the public before he draws attention. _ “Just do it, I’ll explain when we get to my place.” 

Finally, without further argument, he felt Kaminari climb onto his back. He stood up and took a deep breath. “Okay, now hang on really tight, I don’t want you to fall.” he instructed, adjusting his web shooters.

“What are you talking aboUAHHHHHHHHHH!” Kaminari screamed as Hitoshi shot into the air and started running up the building, leaping as high as he could go before shooting another web and flinging himself towards it. 

Kaminari was holding onto his hoodie for dear life as he soared through the air, sticking his webs to each building and jerking back to gain speed. He felt himself smirk as he started to weave through traffic, Kaminari yelping as they nearly landed face first into a police van. 

_ I feel like showing off a little.  _ He thought as he hit the side of a semi truck, ran up it, leaped and did a backflip before zipping to another building. He heard Kaminari make an impressed noise as he did so, feeling a little smug.  _ Even after all these months, I still got it. _

In no time the pair landed on his apartment building, and Hitoshi slowly scaled up it and reached his window which he left cracked. He pulled it the rest of the way open and clumsily climbed inside, not used to having a literal koala on his back. He landed awkwardly on the floor, but recovered as he stood up. “Okay you can let go now.”

He felt Kaminari slide off his back, and he turned to look at him. He let himself crack a small smile as he noticed Kaminari’s excited expression. “That… was… awesome!” he squealed, causing Hitoshi to blush a bit. “What sort of quirk do you have? That’s so cool, I’ve never seen  _ that _ before!”

Hitoshi gritted his teeth as he mentioned the word ‘quirk’.  _ Shit this really  _ is _ the real Denki.. _ . “It’s not exactly a quirk…” he trailed off, scrunching his eyebrows together. “It’s kinda hard to explain.”

“ _ Not _ a quirk? Well how else would you have powers?” Kaminari was flabbergasted, and understandably so. “You weren’t born with it? Then how did you do that?”

“Um…” Hitoshi ran his hand through his hair, starting to feel a little frustrated.  _ How can I explain what’s happening in a way that won’t make him panic again? _

“Uh, look, okay. I need to know what happened right before you got to New York. Just so I can figure out how to explain this to you.” he told him, hoping that was a reasonable request.

“Oh! Okay um… I’ll try.” Kaminari said, pursing his lips, trying to remember. Hitoshi felt extremely guilty, since it looked like the poor guy was trying to fight off a massive migraine.

But perhaps Hitoshi wasn't giving him enough credit, as Kaminari complied.

“Alright let’s see… we were fighting villains…”

* * *

“Then my vision cleared, and I was hurtling through space, it looked like. I was totally not screaming the entire time.” Kaminari finished, laughing nervously as Hitoshi gave him an unimpressed look. “Then I landed on my feet, one hundred percent not on one of those screens, and was in… Times Square was it?” 

Hitoshi nodded slowly, understanding now.  _ Wow... I will never say anything is impossible ever again.  _ “You… you were transported from another dimension, after getting bitten by a spider.” he said, walking towards a laptop sitting on the desk, and sat down on the desk chair. 

“Another dimension? Is that even possible?” Kaminari’s eyes widened with wonder. 

“Yes, it’s called Quantum Theory. Give me a sec.” he told him, typing furiously in the search bar.  _ He’s gonna think this is messed up, but I can’t sugar coat anything.  _

When he reached the MHA wiki page, he searched for Kaminari’s profile before bringing it up.  _ Damn… Kaminari is REAL. _

“That guy looks just like me…” he felt Kaminari’s breath on the back of his neck, and he gulped, extremely nervous now. “That’s because it  _ is _ you.” Hitoshi mumbled back.  _ Shit… how the hell do I explain this? _

“Now this is gonna sound insane but…” he trailed off, making a small noise of indecision. Kaminari didn’t take his eyes off the screen, but he could sense Hitoshi’s apprehensiveness. “You can tell me! It’s probably not the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard.”

And honestly, Hitoshi believed him. Kaminari came from a world where anyone could have any superpower imaginable, so he could expect that the man has been desensitized to anything weird or outlandish.  _ But this… this might be the thing that makes him the most weirded out. _

_ But better to say it now than to have him find out later. _

“Okay well…”  _ Here goes nothing.  _ “In this universe… you’re a character in an anime.”

Silence.

A little more silence.

A bit too much silence for Hitoshi’s taste.

Until Kaminari finally looked away from the screen and at Hitoshi. “Do you… watch this anime?” he finally asked. Hitoshi just blinked.  _ That’s his first take away from that? _

“No comment.” he answered, pushing away from the desk and standing up, starting to pace around the room.  _ He doesn’t need to know that I watch this anime religiously. There are more pressing matters.  _

“Okay, listen. In this universe people don’t normally have superpowers. I was bitten by a radioactive spider about five years ago and got powers from it.” he held up his wrist and pointed to it, showing Kaminari his small spider bite scar. 

“Now, you said Bakugou got sucked in too, right? Well he has to be here somewhere.” Hitoshi ran a hand through his hair, thinking frantically. “You guys got separated but that doesn’t mean he went to a completely different universe. He’s probably somewhere in New York wreaking havoc.” 

And as if on cue, Hitoshi’s spider alarm started to ring. He walked over to it and laughed with relief. “Yup there he is. He’s in Central Park.” 

“How do you know?” Kaminari asked, brightening at the mention of Bakugou.

“I have it rigged to ring up whenever there’s chaos in the city. So I can, y’know, help out.” Hitoshi explained, tapping a few keys on the keyboard to download the route to the park, then grabbed his smartwatch from it’s charging port. “Turn around I need to change.” he said, walking over to a duffle bag with his spider suit.

Kaminari promptly turned his back to Hitoshi and looked at his hand instead, inspecting his spider bite. Hitoshi thought back to when he touched Kaminari, and figured that his fingers brushed over the radioactive mark, causing his spidey-sense to go insane.  _ It was telling me that Denki  _ also _ has spider powers now. _

He put his hero suit all the way on and pulled on his mask, before putting on his smartwatch and tapping it a few times, the route to Central Park now showed up in his mask’s eyes.  _ Okay. _

“Alright, you can turn around now.” Hitoshi said after zipping up completely. Kaminari did just that, and gasped, standing there in confusion before...

“SPIDERMAN!?”

Hitoshi blinked at him in surprise. “You know him?”

“Hell yeah! He’s a comic book character in my world! Well I mean he looks a little different from you his suit is red and blue and black but I mean this looks good it fits your aesthetic but you guys have the same powers! UGH how did I not notice sooner? Well I mean I am suffering from major head trauma so that’s probably why but STILL I mean I’m such an idiot It’s so-”

“Denki, chill.” Hitoshi laughed, putting his hands on his shoulders to stop him. He pulled up his mask to look at him more clearly. They both slowed down as they made eye contact, and damn.  _ Kaminari’s eyes are just as bright in real life. _

“Right right, sorry.” Kaminari giggled, wrapping his hands around Hitoshi’s wrists. “That’s just so cool! I can’t believe fictional characters actually exist…”

Hitoshi’s smile widened. “Me neither…” he murmured, both falling into the realm of comfortable silence.

Though their moment was interrupted by their spidey-senses again, trying to get them to hurry the fuck up and go find Bakugou. Hitoshi tried to back up but Kaminari’s hands seemed to get stuck again. Before Hitoshi could help him, Kaminari jerked his hands backwards in an attempt to get himself free, only to cause Hitoshi to stumble forwards and make them both fall over.

“Kaminari- let go.” he said, trying really hard not to laugh too much at the absurdity of the situation. Kaminari gritted his teeth and pulled his hands harder. “Ah- workin’ on it.” he grumbled, frustrated, though he was also blushing.  _ Cute. _

“Hey, just relax.” Hitoshi whispered, and Kaminari instantly relaxed his muscles and jaw, and closed his eyes. The man took a few deep breaths before his hands slipped from Hitoshi’s wrists, freeing him. Once he was able to stand he pulled his mask back on, hoping Kaminari didn’t notice his red face.

“Oh, what  _ is _ that tingly feeling?” He heard Kaminari ask.  _ Again, another reasonable question. _

“That’s our spidey sense.” he explained, pulling the route to Central Park back up on his mask through his watch. 

“Wait- our?” 

Hitoshi turned around and saw Kaminari’s shocked expression. He just blinked. “Don’t tell me you didn’t realize that the spider that bit you was probably radioactive.” 

The spiderman didn’t let him answer, instead, he walked over to his window and opened it again. “You stay here, I’m gonna go get him.”

“Wait!” he heard Kaminari yelp, and grab him by the arm. “Let me come with you!”

“Why?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Because, he’ll freak out even more if a random stranger tries to get into his business. Trust me.” the hero explained, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Hitoshi groaned.  _ He’s absolutely right. Fuck. _

“Fine,” he complied, turning around. “Get on.”

* * *

With his watch’s route it didn’t take long to reach Central Park, though anyone could see the chaos happening from a mile away. Bakugou was right in the middle, exploding and snarling at anyone who dared to get close. 

Hitoshi landed in a tree and noticed that Bakugou had some new features, like ears and a tail.  _ Jesus Christ. Bakugou has dog powers now.  _ He put his face in his hand and sighed. “I should have known. I’m too tired for this.” (Truthfully he was too tired for anything, but this especially made him want to go to bed and never wake up).

Kaminari hummed in agreement, and sighed, coming up with a plan. “Okay, I’m gonna go and calm him down, and make him follow me behind that building over there. You wait there so I can introduce you.” he said, and Hitoshi thought it was a pretty good plan.  _ He’s smarter than people give him credit for. _

“Sounds like a plan. Don’t die.” he said yawning and patting him on the back. He shot a web over to the planned building before zipping over to it, feeling Kaminari’s eyes on him the entire time he swung away. Hitoshi didn’t feel bashful often, but this was a rare exception.  _ I can’t believe he thinks I’m cool. _

When he reached the alley he pulled off his mask and breathed, before finding a clothesline. He wrapped a web around it and pulled himself upwards until he was hanging upside down, deciding to take a quick power nap. Most people wouldn’t find sleeping like a bat to be remotely comfortable, but his spider powers allowed him to do pretty weird things. Hitoshi was a person who could sleep practically everywhere, and this was no exception.

He also liked sleeping upside down. Something about it always calmed him. His favorite thing to do was to scale the tallest buildings in New York and make himself a web hammock, before taking an entire day nap in it, dangling dangerously above the city. 

“Spiderman?” a tired, but bewildered voice woke him from his little nap, and he looked down (up?) to see Kaminari supporting Bakugou, who- yup, was sporting a new set of dog traits.  _ Wait, he recognized me? Wow. _

“Oh you didn’t die. Cool.” he said, and descended from his web and landed in front of them. “Glad to see you also know Spiderman. You have good taste.”

“Nah, Kirishima reads those comics.” Bakugou said in his normal, gruff voice, and Hitoshi could tell this was also the real Katsuki Bakugou standing in front of him, though he also looked worse for wear. His hero suit was also ripped up, and his famous gauntlets were missing. His mask was basically torn to shreds, and there was a nasty dog bite on his shoulder that was glowing blue. It looked like it had already been infected, and his freak out definitely didn’t help it scab over, as it was still slightly oozing blood.

Kaminari gawked at Bakugou. “You know English?”

Bakugou just glared at him. “Of course I do, dumbass!” he snarled, wincing. “Now where the hell are we?”

“Ah right. Welcome to New York City.” Hitoshi said, and moved Bakugou’s hand over to inspect his wound. “Oh! And welcome to my dimension.”

* * *

“So you’re telling me- ow! That- fuckin’ ow! We got teleported to another dimension by that quirk where people here don’t normally have powers and we’re fictional characters in their modern media? OW! FUCKER!” Bakugou snapped his new fangs at Hitoshi, though he didn’t feel intimidated in the slightest.

“Yup that’s pretty spot on.” he said, earning another growl as he put more alcohol on the wound. 

“And NOW I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING FURRY? DAMMIT!” Bakugou cursed, stomping his foot on the ground and flinching in pain. Hitoshi just rolled his eyes.

“Oi, can you keep it down? I can’t afford to get a noise complaint.” he scolded, bopping him on the head with a bandage roll. Bakugou snapped at him again, though didn’t say anything more.  _ This is going to be a nightmare. _

While he worked, he noticed Kaminari sitting on the couch, testing his new sticky fingers on a random magazine, looking lost in his thoughts. Hitoshi felt an immense amount of pity for him, for both of them. Being thrusted into a new world where everything is completely different must be incredibly hard, especially with new powers that they didn’t even know what to do with. He turned his focus back to Bakugou’s wound, which was still glowing, but it calmed down now.  _ I’ll have to ask Sensei to take blood samples, to see how the injection affects them mentally. _

Especially for Bakugou. The man was a literal feral version of himself. He not only had dog ears and a tail, but he also had claws and fangs, and seemed to have dog instincts, growling absentmindedly and using one of his legs to scratch an itch on his arm. 

“Annnnnd done.” Hitoshi said, tightening the final bandages. “Try to stay off it, and _ don’t scratch it _ or I’ll put you in a cone.” he added, pointing at Bakugou as he raised his other leg to scratch at his wound. The dogman grumbled and put his leg down.  _ He better believe I meant it when I said I would put him in a cone. I’m not above treating him like a dog if he’s gonna act like one. _

He stood up and stretched. “Okay, you guys can have my bed that’s in that room, and I’ll sleep on the couch.” he said, pointing to his bedroom.

Bakugou scoffed. “I’m not sharing a room with dunce-face!” he growled, and stalked over to the room and slammed the door shut. Hitoshi inwardly cringed.  _ I should’ve known. Asshole. _

“Okay… you can sleep on the couch and I’ll sleep in the tub. It’s not too much different from the couch anyway.” he said, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. Kaminari looked worried. “A-are you sure?”

Hitoshi opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a meow. He looked down to see his cat Duchess looking up at him. “Aw, Duchess, when did you get out of your bed?” he cooed before picking her up and scratching behind her ears. “I’m sorry. Did the big loud dog scare you?”

His ear twitched as he heard his other cat Mona meow at Kaminari, demanding to be petted. He snorted. “Mona, you attention whore.”

“I didn’t know you had cats,” Kaminari said, petting Mona gently on the head. Hitoshi nodded and set Duchess down on the couch next to him so he could get a better look. “Yup. They were probably asleep or hiding when we came by earlier. Bakugou must’ve woken them up.”

Kaminari started to pet Duchess as well, though he looked at her with confusion. “Why is she…” he trailed off, and Hitoshi chuckled.  _ He’s trying to think of another word. _

“Haha yeah, she’s a little fat. It’s because she’s expecting kittens.” he explained, scratching her favorite spot on her back to get her to purr.

“Oh I see.” Kaminari smiled, and scratched her underneath her chin. “But to get back on topic, you don’t have to sleep in the tub, Shinso.”

“I said it’s fine, it’s kinda comfortable. And besides,” Hitoshi picked up Mona and started to rub his belly. “You were warped through outer space into a completely different universe  _ and _ were bitten by a radioactive spider.” he looked at him with sympathy. “You must be exhausted, Kaminari. You deserve to sleep somewhere at least somewhat comfortable.”

Denki looked back at Duchess and sighed, and Hitoshi realized he must not have noticed how tired he was.  _ He was thinking about his friend first. _

“In the morning I’ll get you guys breakfast and some clothes, and take you to someone I think can help you get home, or at least have some answers.” Hitoshi continued, setting Mona back down gently on the floor. 

“Okay…” Kaminari murmured, yawning widely.  _ God why is he so cute? _ Hitoshi smiled at him and nodded before walking towards the bathroom. “Shinso?”

“Yeah?” he turned around and saw Kaminari’s blush.

“Um… thanks.” he said. “Thanks for helping us.”

Hitoshi huffed a laugh and opened the bathroom door. “No problem. It’s what heroes do.”

* * *

Hitoshi hadn’t intended to fall asleep with the lights still on, but that was fine. He still felt like he could sleep for a year, even with the harsh light beating down on his face.

But the bright light was replaced with soft darkness, making him wake up, though he kept his eyes closed. He heard footsteps approach the tub, and felt someone climb inside. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to see that it was Kaminari who cuddled into the tub with him. His heart ached with pity.  _ He can’t even bring himself to sleep alone.  _ He thought, feeling Kaminari clutch his hoodie tighter, and sniffle. It seemed like he was trying really hard not to wake up Hitoshi, even though he was already awake from the start. 

_ But I can’t let him know I’m awake. I don’t want him to feel even worse.  _ He concluded, staying as still as possible. Though he did want to wrap his arms around Kaminari, who started to cry, and tell him everything was going to be alright.

Though Hitoshi knew he couldn’t make that promise.  _ Even if Sensei can help them, it might be incredibly difficult to find the solution. _

He knew the poor boy just wanted to go home. 

_ And I’ll do everything I can to make that possible. _

_ You’ll get home. Just hang in there. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta da!!! don't worry, the mood won't be as sad net chapter. They have some shopping to do!  
> and they also have to meet Shinso's Sensei... lmao I wonder who that could be?
> 
> Fun facts:  
> -I've watched the Spiderverse movie probably 20 times these past few weeks. And I will be watching it 20 more times so I can be a bit more accurate. I am using the story as inspiration, so obviously it's not going to be an exact copy. You'll see!  
> -If you've seen the movie you will know that Miles has one more power other than spiderman powers and electricity. If you haven't seen the movie I'm not gonna spoil it ;)  
> -Bakugou will not just be comic relief. He's here for a reason hehehe
> 
> expect the next chapter next week! thanks so much for reading. I love all your lovely comments and tysm for the kudos! you all inspire me to keep writing, and I'll do just that!
> 
> If ur +18 follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/Sundewwie  
> And follow me on DA! I posted the fullsize version of the artwork there, and u can see all my other stuff too! https://www.deviantart.com/snakiez
> 
> ALSO here's a concept sketch of bakugou's design! https://sta.sh/01h7xkfs8dks


	3. I'm sorry... WHO exactly is your sensei?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki and Katsuki go run some errands with Shinso, and learn a bit more about who they're going to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kids c:
> 
> Ik this chapter is short, but that's bc I need some time to work on the next chapter which will be much longer (and full of exposition lmao) so here u go!
> 
> small cw: in this universe this aizawa smokes, it's not super explicitly described but !! still
> 
> anyways enjoy! there's a bunch of fun facts in the end notes for y'all. have fun!

Denki awoke to the bathroom light being turned on again. He had no idea when he even fell asleep, but he felt like he didn’t even get one blink of rest before he was face to face with Bakugou, who was glaring at him from outside the tub.

“Oi, can you two get out? I have to piss.” he half growled, half whined. Denki opened his mouth to answer, though stopped when Shinso groaned from below him.  _ Oh shit. _

“What time is it?” Shinso asked, not even looking at Denki as he yawned. Denki was just frozen, not sure if he should try speaking.

“7 AM. Can we leave soon? I’m fucking starving.” Bakugou said, standing up to yawn (like a dog). Shinso just nodded and glanced at Denki, who was still bewildered. _Is he not gonna say I’m weird?_ _Is he not gonna say_ anything _?_

Instead, Shinso chuckled, amused. “Kaminari, I need you to get up so we can leave.” he murmured, not bothered in the slightest. 

“Oh! Uh- yeah yeah. Right.” Denki sputtered, and nearly fell out of the tub trying to get out. He could tell that Shinso was watching him as he walked out of the bathroom, burning with embarrassment.  _ Why did I think sleeping with him was a good idea? Now he probably thinks I’m a creep or something! _

“Finally.” he heard Bakugou say, but it was followed by a growl and Shinso scolding him again. “Don’t pee like that. Pee like a normal person, you fucking animal.”

_ Based on that statement, I think Bakugou just tried to pee like a dog.  _ He thought, not being able to stop a snicker.

Shinso had left the bathroom and shut the door, and stopped to stand in front of Denki. He smiled at him. “We’re gonna go get clothes first, then some breakfast, then we’re gonna go talk to someone who can help us.” he told him. Denki just blinked at him.  _ Guess we’re not gonna talk about last night. Fine by me.  _ “Why clothes?”

“Because you’ll need to be sorta hidden from the public. I also imagine wearing your hero costumes all the time wouldn’t be super comfortable.” he explained, rubbing his eyes with exhaustion. 

“But why do we need to be hidden from the public? Don’t they like heroes?” Denki asked, extremely puzzled. To his surprise, Shinso gave him a worried look. 

“Oh sure, the  _ general public _ does. But the police and the news organizations do not. Something about ‘not agreeing with our methods’ and ‘causing too much property damage’ or whatever.” he walked past Denki and over to his computer again. “Though I sorta agree with the latter. I do accidentally cause  _ a lot _ of property damage.”

“Oh.” Denki mused, looking over Shinso’s shoulder at the laptop screen. “In our world, we work with the police. Not against them.”

“Well I don’t work  _ against _ the police, I just sorta... do their job for them.” Shinso said, scratching an itch. “I have a hard time believing they’d be able to take down a giant green goblin on their own, and I would let them try, but I’m not willing to risk civilian lives to see if they could  _ maybe _ do something.

“When I defeat a villain I make sure to restrain them properly and I pay for all of the infrastructure that was destroyed, but they still don’t like me.” Shinso sighed. “It makes sense though, even if it is kinda lonely at times.”

“Then why are you a hero?” Denki asked, fascinated. “Don’t you have a choice?”

Shinso shrugged. “For a long time I didn’t want to be Spiderman, but with great power, comes great responsibility,  _ especially _ in a world where quirks don’t exist.” 

“Oh… that’s very noble of you.” Denki mumbled. Shinso shrugged again, then stood up. “I guess. But the police are why I stay anonymous, so they don’t know who I am and aren’t constantly harassing me.” he continued, putting on the black hoodie from last night. “I don’t doubt that they wouldn’t hesitate to arrest me as soon as they found out who I was.”

Denki scrunched up his nose in disbelief.  _ The police can’t be that bad, can they? _

_ Well, maybe they could be. I’ve learned first hand that anything is possible.  _

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running. He turned to Shinso again, who was looking on his phone. “Why did you reveal your identity to us then?” he blurted, not really meaning to ask, but he was just too curious.

Shinso looked slightly taken aback, then just shrugged (once more). “Because I thought it would just be a hassle to try and keep it a secret. Plus I think you guys deserve to know.”

Denki put his hand on his chin and narrowed his eyes. “Hmm… you seem to have a lot of faith in us.” 

Shinso raised an eyebrow. “And is there a reason I shouldn’t?” he teased.

The hero crossed his arms and scoffed. “I’m known as a master blackmailer in my universe.” 

“Well then,” Shinso approached him slowly, making Denki back up until he hit the couch. “I’ll have to be careful around you.” he whispered, his face getting really close to Denki.  _ Oh shit (again). _

“Oi, can we go yet?” Bakugou’s annoyed question got them to separate, but Denki knew that Shinso didn’t miss his blush.  _ Jesus, I’ve been here a day and I’m already head over heels. _

“Yup, you ready?” Shinso stepped back and nodded to Denki. Denki just felt overwhelmed.  _ Man, this guy is so good at keeping it cool. _

Not trusting his voice, he just nodded back. 

* * *

Much to Bakugou’s dismay, Shinso had them walk over to a nearby thrift store. Bakugou growled about how he would rather fly with his quirk, but Shinso had told him that it would attract too much attention, and had to remind him again that people in this universe didn’t normally have quirks. “Imagine if you were just walking to work and saw explosions in the sky. You would probably think the world was ending or something.”

Denki didn’t mind walking, and it also wasn’t too far away. It gave him the opportunity to see what New York was like. It turns out that it wasn’t too far off from their own world, except everyone was a normal person, doing normal things. But it was also fascinating how many people also had Spiderman merch. Shinso just ignored them, but Denki didn’t miss the way he smiled when he saw a small child dressed like him. 

When they reached the thrift store Shinso just told them to find a few outfits while he looked up a place to eat. Naturally, Bakugou didn’t like trying stuff on, since none of the pants had tail-holes, but Shinso assured him that they would make some once he found a pair that he liked.

Denki wasn’t nearly as picky. Right away he spotted a purple hoodie, black jeans, and a silly graphic tee, not too far off to what he normally wore in his universe. Eventually Bakugou settled on a light tan jacket and a red t-shirt, with dark brown jeans. Once bought he promptly ripped a hole for his tail, and it fit even better.

“Alright, there’s a diner across the street that serves anything and everything, so there’s bound to be something you guys will like.” Shinso stated, yawning for the fifth time since they walked in the store. “Get changed and we’ll go eat.”

“Fucking finally.” Bakugou mumbled, shifting with embarrassment as his stomach growled. Denki was hungry too, since they both hadn’t eaten since the morning before the patrol, which was almost two days from now.  _ But again, Bakugou probably has it worse. He has the appetite of a full grown dog now. _

Denki walked into the changing room and sat his stuff down, then turned to look at his reflection in the full body mirror, and sighed.  _ I look the same but… I feel so different. _

He looked at the hand that was bitten and flexed his fingers, like he could  _ feel _ the power coursing through them. If he looked close enough, he could see his veins still glowing, like the venom was almost done settling fully into his blood. He could almost feel the way it burned through his bones and muscles, transforming him into something completely new.

_ Did Shinso feel this way when he was bitten?  _ He wondered, taking off his jacket and shirt to look at his arms and chest. They still felt sore, like he just finished doing the world’s most intense workout.  _ I’m so tired. _

“Dunce face, hurry up!” he jumped as Bakugou called to him from outside the changing rooms, so he was already done. Denki huffed with annoyance but complied.  _ There’s no way I could get used to this. _

* * *

“So, I take it you think the food is good?” Shinso commented, seemingly trying really hard not to laugh as Bakugou tore into his three burgers, not even using his hands as he inhaled them, biting and snapping like he was literally a dog.

The dogman stopped momentarily to glare. “Itssh fimme I guesssh.” he said with his mouth full before swallowing and diving back in. Denki could only watch, utterly amazed. Bakugou had already eaten three burgers, and he demanded that he got three more.  _ At least the waitress didn’t seem to mind. _

Denki just got a single burger, and not the spicy kind like Bakugou, and it was substantial enough. Shinso was on his second cup of coffee, not bothering to put any cream or sugar in it. Needless to say Denki immediately regretted taking a sip.

“Once you’re done we’ll go over to my Sensei’s house. I already let him know the general gist of the situation.” Shinso said, taking another sip of his drink. “I… think you guys will like him.”

“Does he have spiderman powers like you?” Denki asked, eating his final bite of his burger.

Shinso shook his head. “Nope, he doesn’t have any powers. But he’s super smart, and has a lab where he engineers equipment and stuff. I’m hoping he can help you guys figure out a little more about your new powers and how they’ve affected your bodies.” he paused, finishing off his coffee. “Since you were born with powers, the venom must have some sort of abnormal impact on your DNA. I think he’d be quite interested to see.”

“Yeah but-” Bakugou paused to belch loudly. “How would that help us?”

“If you understand the way your powers affect you, you’ll be able to learn how to use them along with your quirks.” Shinso explained, tossing him a napkin. “He also told me he’s pretty sure he can find a solution to get you back to your universe.”

Both heroes perked up at this. “Really?” they asked at the same time. Shinso flashed them a small smile. “Yes, but it might be difficult, and we aren’t sure it’s a guarantee.”

“Bring it on!” Bakugou barked (literally), and licked his plate clean (again, literally). “Let’s hurry up then.”

* * *

“UGHHHHHHHHHHH are we there yet?” Bakugou groaned, stomping behind Shinso and Denki. “Why is his house so far away?”

“Because it’s cheaper to live in the suburbs than in a cramped apartment in the city.” Shinso explained for the fourth time, though Denki was impressed that he wasn’t losing patience with Bakugou.  _ Most people would have snapped at him already. _

“Besides,” Shinso continued, and stopped walking. “We’re almost there. Listen.”

Bakugou’s dog ears pricked, blinking. “Is his house where that music is coming from?” he asked, starting to walk. Denki looked at him puzzled.  _ I don’t hear anything. _

“Yup. Follow the noise, Bakugou.” Spiderman replied, smirking. Bakugou immediately obeyed, and walked faster down the street, sniffing. Shinso stayed beside Denki, who was just as confused as ever. He shot him a knowing look. “I’m testing Bakugou’s hearing abilities.” he whispered, eyes twinkling with amusement. “No normal human could hear from that far away. We’re three blocks from the house.”

“Really? That’s so cool.” Denki gasped, watching Bakugou’s ears twitch as he changed direction. “It’s because dog’s have heightened hearing, right?”

“Yup. Though I had a theory that his hearing doesn’t activate unless he wills it to. Hence why I told him to actually stop and listen.” Shinso nodded, looking incredibly proud of himself.  _ Wow, so observant! _

After they walked another block Denki paid more attention as well. He could actually hear the music too now, except it felt like he was  _ feeling _ it instead of hearing it.  _ Damn the bass is turned way up. _

Suddenly, Shinso snorted and rolled his eyes. “You can probably hear it clearly now, Kaminari.” he said, making Denki start to pay attention again.

[ song that’s playing: Hypnotize - The Notorious B.I.G. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1qpgQr8wXk)

_ Funky, but which house is it coming from?  _ Denki wondered, though it looked like Bakugou already figured it out. 

He was sitting (like a dog, mind you) in front of a pretty inconspicuous house, with the walls painted light green and it having a pleasant little garden outside. It looked the same as all the other houses around it, though as Shinso and Denki walked up to Bakugou, Denki started to feel the bass rumble in his chest. 

Bakugou stood up as they approached, looking pretty smug. “Found it.” he boasted. Shinso huffed a laugh. “Yup, good job.”

Spiderman yawned and suddenly shot a web at the doorbell, ringing it. “Now don’t freak out. He’s gonna look really familiar to you.”

Before they could question that statement they heard the music turn down, and footsteps approach the door.

Slowly the door opened, creaking a little, followed by a couple meows of some very eager sounding cats. “I told you already, I’m not interested.” a gruff, slightly unsettling voice sounded from the door as it opened further. Both Denki and Bakugou froze.

The person at the door was a tall man with long, black hair, and unevenly shaved stubble. He had eyebags that could rival Shinso’s, and was wearing a black, baggy hoodie. Smoke puffed out from his mouth, and Denki noticed he was holding a cigarette in his left hand. On his right shoulder was a fluffy orange tabby, and in his left arm he was holding a black, posh looking she-cat with long fur. 

The most distinguishing feature was a scar on his left cheek, underneath his eye. 

The man blinked. “Oh, Shinso. It’s about time you showed up.” he said, looking back and forth between the two heroes and Shinso.

Shinso rolled his eyes. “Shut up, I’m early.” he grumbled. “Anyway, Kaminari, Bakugou, this is-”

_ “AIZAWA-SENSEI?!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangers are my favorite thing
> 
> but ok! fun facts (like i promised):  
> -bakugou has a lot of behavioral differences due to the dog DNA that was injected into him. this is explained more in depth in the next chapter  
> -their thrift store outfits are very loosely based off of outfits from Ryuji and Protagonist from Persona 5  
> -Aizawa plays the roles of both Aunt May and Uncle Aaron in this fic! Hypnotize is the song that plays when you're first introduced to Aaron, and Aizawa lives in a replica of Aunt May's house  
> -in canon, Aizawa's scar is on his right cheek, and in this universe, it's on his left. i thought this would be funny lmao  
> -the orange tabby is named Present Mic, and the black she-cat is named Midnight! (no angst about it though dw, in this fic, Midnight is alive and well in the bnha universe)  
> -I'll leave it up to you whether or not Bakugou, Denki, or both of them exclaimed 'aizawa-sensei' at the end!
> 
> I also just want to remind you all that bakugou is not just comic relief! he actually has a very important role in this fic, so stay tuned!
> 
> the next chapter will be longer and hopefully more interesting, but before that I have an idea for an extra scene that I want to post! so sub to me if u don't wanna miss it hehe /hj
> 
> anyway thanks!  
> if ur 18+ follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/Sundewwie  
> or if ur younger than that, follow me on DA! (stay tuned for the next fun spiderversexbnha poster!) https://www.deviantart.com/snakiez
> 
> P.S. all of ur comments make my damn day, so be sure to leave one if ur enjoying it!  
> ok bye ily


	4. Lab Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well thank you for the science lesson, but can you tell us how we can get home?” Bakugou snapped, finally regaining his composure. Aizawa didn’t seem fazed though, and nodded. “Yes, but it’s not going to be easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exposition is also my favorite thing
> 
> hopefully it makes sense! this was hard af to write bc I'm bad at explaining things
> 
> oh and cw for needles and syringes! aizawa needs some blood samples, and denki doesn't like shots. it's quick though!
> 
> enjoy c: as always, fun facts will be at the end (as well as a preview for the next chapter)

Denki’s jaw dropped to the floor. 

_I thought everything was supposed to be different in this universe!_

But the man standing in front of him was _definitely_ his own teacher. _What the hell?_

The man raised an eyebrow at Shinso, who put a hand over his mouth to hide an amused grin. “Well yeah. His name is Aizawa, but he’s different from yours.”

“B-but I thought in this world, Aizawa-sensei didn’t exist?” Denki sputtered, continuing to look the man up and down.

Not-Aizawa just snorted. “Anything is possible, Kaminari.” he said, in _Japanese_ , inhaling his cigarette before walking back inside. “Anyways, follow me.”

Shinso followed without hesitation, but it took a moment for Denki and Bakugou to join him. Bakugou looked like he had seen a ghost, and eyed Aizawa’s cats warily. Denki looked down at the orange tabby, who was meowing wildly. He noticed a black collar with a little microphone charm on it. _Well I know who you’re named after then._

Same for the other cat, who followed them curiously, keeping her bright blue eyes half lidded as she followed them with a sway of her tail. _And you._

Aizawa led them through the house, which looked like a grandma lived there. Everything was old fashioned, down to the wallpaper and floors. It looked very homey. _Hard to believe he was playing loud rap in here._

But Aizawa didn’t stop anywhere in the house. Instead he led them out the back door and into the backyard, where it had a little vegetable garden on the side, as well as some cute little daisies. Denki caught up to Shinso. “So, where exactly _is_ his lab?” he asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Shinso blinked at him and smirked. “In the shed.” he said simply. Denki whirled around to look at the tiny structure and narrowed his eyes. “For real?”

Once they reached the shed, Aizawa took one last deep puff of his cigarette before putting it out in an ashtray nearby. He pressed his hand to the padlock on it, and it fell without a pause, clattering onto the ground. 

“It’s fingerprinted.” Aizawa said before Denki could ask, and opened the doors to step in. “It’ll be a bit cramped, so get comfortable.”

“Wha-” Denki was cut off as Shinso ushered him and Bakugou inside, before following and closing the shed doors behind him. The doors seemed to lock with a click, which Denki didn’t even want to try and figure out how that worked. 

Standing inside it just looked like a normal shed. _So…_

He and Bakugou both jumped as the shed’s floor jolted to life, and they started to descend. _Oh! It’s an elevator!_

The machine started to take them down, until they were able to see light again. Denki gasped as they passed big machinery like cars and motorcycles, as well as other experiments on different platforms. He looked down and saw more computers and other sciency things (can you tell he isn’t all that well versed in science?), and lots of different experiments on their own respective tables. On the far wall there was a giant computer screen with an equally giant keyboard on the desk in front of it. _When would you ever need a computer that big?_

The platform stopped and the room illuminated itself with more automatic lights. Denki couldn’t stop his little sound of excitement as he saw a bunch of different spiderman suits all on display. 

Bakugou stepped off the platform first, rolling his eyes. “Tch, well this place is pretentious.” he grumbled, though Denki could see his tail wagging slightly. _Even he can’t hide how cool this is!_

He forced himself to stay still, though he really wanted to go run around and look at all the neat stuff. He perked up when he felt Shinso pat him on the shoulder, giving him permission to go look, and he immediately took off too.

“Don’t touch anything.” he heard Aizawa say, and Denki already obsessed with the way chemicals were moving in their little beakers. “What’s all this for?” he asked no one in particular.

“Chemical tests. Sensei is gathering different samples from different villains to see which ones affect me the most.” Shinso answered, sliding up next to him. When Denki gave him a questioning look, scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Heh, don’t worry. We’re just seeing so I can build an immunity to them.”

“Kaminari, come here.” Aizawa called to him, so he moseyed on over to where he was sitting, which was in front of the giant computer. He set up some syringes and needles on the desk, and Denki felt a little woozy. 

“Sit.” he instructed, making Denki shiver. _He even sounds like Aizawa-sensei too!_ He thought. The lookalike put a needle on a syringe and turned to face Denki. “Give me your arm, I need to take blood samples.”

“O-oh okay.” the hero gulped, shimmying his arm out of his sleeve. He never liked shots. 

Aizawa seemed to tell as Denki tensed when the needle grazed his upper arm. He made eye contact with Denki. “So, you say I’m exactly like your Aizawa?” he asked, making conversation. 

Denki raised his eyebrows. “W-well yeah. I mean he doesn’t smoke and his scar is on the other side, but you’re pretty much the same.” he explained, opting to look at the giant screen instead of the needle. “Oh and he also doesn’t have a lab, and he has a quirk too. He’s a good teacher, who makes sure we’re all doing our best. He’s taught me a lot, and Bakugou too.”

“I see.” Aizawa said, scooting his desk chair back, and Denki turned to see that the syringe he was holding was now full of his blood. He blinked. _When did that happen?_

He noticed Denki’s staring, and grinned. “Hitoshi doesn’t like shots either.” he chuckled, inserting the blood into a test tube. Denki felt a rush of realization. _He was distracting me from the pain!_

“Alright, give me the mutt.” the man returned to his gruff, intimidating voice as he called for Bakugou, who was chewing on a pen while staring at one of the motorcycles. He whirled around and growled before switching places with Denki, with his arm already exposed. “Hurry up.”

Aizawa huffed with annoyance, but didn’t hesitate as he injected him and took some of his blood, Bakugou staying completely still the entire time. _Wow he’s even good at getting shots. Damnit._

When finished, Aizawa emptied the contents into another test tube, before taking them both to an adjacent table. “We’ll look at Bakugou’s first, since his bite has more ‘impact’ on his body.” he announced, pouring the blood into a dish. He was obviously hinting at Bakugou’s new appearance.

After a little bit of waiting, an image on a human body diagram showed up on the big screen, showing all the blood veins and muscles in his system. It also had an image of his brain from the side, showing a large blue mark on it. Aizawa took careful note of how it looked. 

“It looks like your bite impacted your brain the most. The frontal lobe to be exact.” Aizawa explained, tapping a few keys on the giant keyboard. “The frontal lobe is the section that influences behavior, hence his new dog instincts.

“His blood shows that he was injected with wolfdog DNA, so he’s basically part dog, part wolf, part human.” he continued. “His transformation will take longer since he’s growing all new appendages. Not just his ears and tail, but fangs and claws, as well as… another feature.” he paused, though all of them knew he did _not_ need to specify.

Denki glanced at Bakugou, who had his arms crossed, but he was gazing up at the screen in horror. He locked eyes with Denki and full on _whined_ , before stopping it by slapping a hand over his mouth in anger. Denki winced, feeling incredibly sorry for him.

“Anyways, Kaminari is next.” Aizawa swiftly moved on, pointedly ignoring how much Bakugou had just proved his point, and emptied Denki’s blood into another dish. The hero bit his bottom lip, not excited to find out how his body had changed.

The same chart format popped up a few seconds later, this time showing his veins and muscles with blue speckles. A part of his brain was highlighted as well, but it was in the back this time. Aizawa took a moment to analyze before speaking again. 

“It looks like your cerebellum was affected the most, the section that controls balance and muscle control. It’s the same from when Shinso was bitten…” he trailed off, looking closer at the diagram. “Although, there’s something else here too, but I haven’t seen it before.”

“S-something else?” Denki squeaked, a little terrified. _What else could there possibly be?_

Aizawa nodded. “I doubt it’s dangerous, it actually might not be a bad thing.” he tapped a few more times. “It’s pretty much showing you have one more ability, making you have: spider powers, electricity, and something else.”

“That’s wild.” Denki’s ear twitched as Shinso walked up to him, gazing at the screen in awe. “I wonder what it could be.”

 _Shit, me too._ Denki wanted to implode. _I really hope it doesn’t show up at a bad time._

“Well thank you for the science lesson, but can you tell us how we can get home?” Bakugou snapped, finally regaining his composure. Aizawa didn’t seem fazed though, and nodded. “Yes, but it’s not going to be easy.”

Bakugou scoffed. “Judging by the shit we’ve been through already, I think it’ll be one of the easiest.” 

Aizawa just shrugged (making Denki learn where Shinso got that habit) and pulled up a different page on the screen, this time showing a map, with a highlighted area. “Analyzing a pattern, the villain that sent you here regularly travels to your universe and back. Based on that, it’s safe to assume he uses some sort of device to do so, since my computer is able to detect it.”

Bakugou opened his mouth to say something, but Aizawa stopped him. “We have sensors set up all over the city to find devices that are abnormal, so we can see their general location on the map. However,” he paused to yawn. “We don’t know exactly how this device works, and how many people are working for them, and what their goal is. We would need that information before obtaining that device.”

“B-but when the villain sent us here, he used his hand to form the portal.” Denki piped up. Aizawa raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you _sure_ it was just his hand?”

Before Denki could think back, Bakugou growled. “So what do you suggest we do, o’ wise one?”

The scientist ignored his tone and stood up. “Gather intel, and learn how to use your new powers. Once we know more we can come up with a plan to steal that device.” he instructed, tying his hair in a bun and carefully grabbing the blood samples. 

“But that’ll take _forever_!” Bakugou complained. “I don’t have that kind of time.” 

“Well you don’t really have a choice, Bakugou, unless you know of another way we can get you guys home quicker.” Shinso snapped back, making Bakugou shut his trap with a huff.

Aizawa put the samples in a safe place, then walked over to Shinso. “I hope you two can learn to get along, because they’ll both be staying at your place during this period.” he sneered, making Shinso gawk at him in offence. 

“Sensei, no.” he pleaded.

“Sensei, yes.” Aizawa shot back, smirking.

“Hey, come on. Kaminari is fine, but _not_ him.” Shinso pointed an accusing finger at Bakugou, who scowled in return. Denki bit the inside of his cheek, a little anxious. _I guess Bakugou_ has _been getting on Shinso’s nerves this whole time._

“Nope. They’re _both_ staying with you.” Aizawa-sensei stood his ground.

“B-but what about-”

“Duchess and Mona can stay here with me if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“But-” Shinso looked at Aizawa with betrayal as Aizawa’s grin got wider. They stared at each other for a long moment, until Shinso groaned dramatically. 

“UGHHHHHH. FINE. You win.” he grumbled, making Aizawa laugh at him. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’ll drop off Duchess and Mona tonight.”

“They’ll be in good hands.” His sensei assured him, beginning to clean up his lab station. “I’ll be sure to let you know once Duchess has kitted. For now, teach these two how to use their powers.”

“Aye aye, captain.” Shinso said sarcastically, leading the two equally enthusiastic heroes to the elevator. 

Denki sighed. _This is gonna be a nightmare._

* * *

_It’s not that high. You’ll be fine._

Denki gripped tightly to the web shooter on his wrist, looking down from the roof of Shinso’s apartment building. He had actually managed to climb up there with his sticky hands and feet, and now he was gonna attempt to swing.

On the way back from Aizawa’s, Shinso gave him a few tips he uses when he swings. _“Your spider powers give you stronger bones and rapid healing, so don’t worry too much about hitting the ground.”_

 _‘Don’t worry’ he says._ Denki glared down at the cement below. _Then why can’t I just jump?_

Truthfully, Shinso didn’t actually know he snuck out to go and practice by himself, but he thought he could at least figure _some_ things out on his own. _It can’t be that hard, can it?_ He thought as he began to pace back and forth, shooting glances over the edge as he chewed his bottom lip in indecision. 

“Grrrr, come on Denki! You can do it.” he said out loud, shaking himself to hype himself up. “Just don’t look down anymore. You got this.”

He took large steps back until he hit a pole, sighing as he narrowed his eyes at the edge. _Just jump, then shoot a web, and swing. Easy._

_I’ve been through way worse. Just take a deep breath..._

_And…_

_Go!_

He bolted from his starting position, running as fast as he could towards the edge. _Come on, I can do it. Just don’t look-_

Against his will, his eyes glanced a little too far-

_Down._

Yelping, he tried to stop himself, but he was too late. He tripped over his own feet and hurtled off the edge with a shout of terror.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit-_ he tried to recover, but his web shooter seemed to get jammed from his panicked button pressing, and the ground was rapidly approaching. “AHHHHH HELP!” he shrieked, shutting his eyes and bracing for impact.

Then suddenly, everything stopped. 

Denki timidly opened his eyes and saw he was suspended in the air, his nose nearly touching the dirty sidewalk. He sucked in a breath as he started to ascend, as he tried to move his arms, but couldn’t.

“Sorry, I should have probably caught you before you got that close to the ground.” He managed to roll over and see Shinso pulling him up by a web net, giving him a little apologetic smile. Denki felt hot with shame. “Were you watching me the whole time?”

Shinso at least had the decency to look guilty. “Well… yeah. I’m very impressed at how you managed to climb up the wall. Good job.” he praised, holding out his hand as he started to unwrap Denki from the net. He took his hand but refused to make eye contact. “Whatever.” he mumbled, feeling incredibly thankful to have his feet on a flat surface again.

Spiderman didn’t let go of his hand once Denki was balanced. Instead, he just squeezed it reassuringly. “Hey, it’s not an easy thing to do. It’s okay.” When Denki refused to look at him, he sighed. “When I jumped off a building for the first time, I fell right on my ass and broke my tailbone and spine.” he chuckled as Denki gazed at him, eyes widened. “Really?”

Shinso’s smile got bigger as he nodded. “Yup. Had to call Sensei to come pick me up, since I couldn’t move while my body was trying to heal my fractures. It was _really_ embarrassing lemme tell ya.”

Denki tried to stop it, he really did, but he felt himself start to giggle as Shinso told that story. “Did you fall any other times?”

Shinso snickered and nodded. “Oh yeah, tons of times. All happened in different ways and led to different injuries. But I kept trying, and eventually something just clicked, and I was able to swing successfully for the first time...” he trailed off, staring off into space as he remembered. “It’s sorta like how you got ahold of your quirk for the first time.” 

“And _how_ would you know how I felt, hm?” Denki teased, causing Shinso to actually blush.

“No comment.” he replied, letting go of Denki’s hand. Denki full on cackled this time, cheered up now. Shinso laughed with him, though his face was still red. Denki felt like pushing it a little more. 

He held out his other hand. “Hello, I’m Denki Kaminari, who you _totally_ don’t know and have _never_ seen before.” he introduced himself, making Shinso laugh at himself more. 

Though he slowed down. “I really don’t though.” he said. “I only know a Kaminari from a screen, not necessarily the _real_ Kaminari.” 

“Hm, I suppose that’s true.” Denki bit his lip, thinking about it.

“I _would_ like to get to know him though. He seems like a cool guy.” Shinso said, taking his hand and shaking it. This time it was Denki’s turn to blush. 

“R-right. I wanna get to know Spiderman too, he also seems pretty cool.” he said back, and Shinso smiled again, before yawning.

“Yeah. Tomorrow though. We should sleep.” he mentioned, letting go of Denki’s hand again and leading him back inside though the stairwell. “You can sleep in the tub with me again if you want.” 

Denki froze as he said this, a hint of amusement in his voice. He felt his face heat up again. “Well if that’s the case, why don’t you just sleep on the couch with me instead? It’s probably more comfortable.”

Shinso turned back, and nodded with a happy grin. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o lord they're flirting again
> 
> fun facts:  
> -i researched science shit for this. it is not my strong suit idk if u could tell  
> -i used some lines from the actual spiderverse movie! see if u can spot them ;)  
> -before u ask, /no/ i am not going to specify what other body part of bakugou was affected. y'all r grown u can figure it out  
> -for a long time i debated on what aizawa's name should be in this universe, but i ultimately decided that just keeping his name would be best. but honestly, it's up to you to decide whether or not aizawa actually /is/ his name or if he's just going with it bc he's too tired to give a shit (shinso called him aizawa-sensei to make fun of him anyway so he's used to it)
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! ily all  
> if ur +18 follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/Sundewwie  
> or follow me on DA https://www.deviantart.com/snakiez
> 
> preview for chapter 5:  
> /ALRIGHT LISTEN UP EXTRAS ‘CAUSE I’M NOT GONNA SAY IT AGAIN!  
> My name is Katsuki Bakugou, I was bitten by a batshit crazy radioactive dog, and I am the one and only GREAT EXPLOSION MURDER GOD, DYNAMIGHT!  
> I’ve been in New York for three days and I already fucking hate it. While dunce face looks like he was hit with cupid’s arrow, I’m over here trying to get the hell home!  
> Kirishima is better. At least \he\ would pay attention.  
> Fucking hell, even \Deku\ would get shit done.  
> I’m getting out of here, I don’t need his help.  
> This world doesn’t mean shit. It’s not my own!  
> …  
> Where \is\ that Teleporter guy?/


	5. I'll do it on my own-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a snarl of anger, he stood up from the bed, and stared into the wall. /At this rate I’ll never get home./ He thought with scorn, feeling his ears twitch against his hair. /I don’t need to learn new “new powers”, it’s just dog ears and a tail. I still know how to use my quirk, and I’m fucking good at it too. Although… Kaminari may need extra help./
> 
> He grinded his fangs together as he thought of his companion. /Kaminari… he’s gonna take too long to learn his spider powers. I don’t have that kind of time./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki POV! it's short, but it's important!
> 
> enjoy c:

_ ALRIGHT LISTEN UP EXTRAS ‘CAUSE I’M NOT GONNA SAY IT AGAIN! _

_ My name is Katsuki Bakugou, I was bitten by a batshit crazy radioactive dog, and I am the one and only GREAT EXPLOSION MURDER GOD, DYNAMIGHT! _

_ I’ve been in New York for three days and I already fucking hate it. While dunce face looks like he was hit with cupid’s arrow, I’m over here trying to get the hell home! _

_ Kirishima is better. At least  _ he _ would pay attention. _

_ Fucking hell, even  _ Deku _ would get shit done. _

_ I’m getting out of here, I don’t need his help. _

_ This world doesn’t mean shit. It’s not my own! _

_ … _

_ Where  _ is _ that Teleporter guy? _

* * *

Katsuki grumpily rolled around on Shinso’s uncomfortable bed, trying to get in a position to where he could fall asleep.  _ I hate this. _

Rolling over once more, he yelped with sudden pain, before realizing he rolled over onto his tail.  _ I REALLY hate this. _

He didn’t even stop the miserable whine that came from his throat as he thought about home. Where he knew what he was doing, and had people that he tolerated, maybe even liked. 

Even if he did get to go home, he would be stuck with the new appendages for the rest of his life. This wasn’t some quirk that would wear off, it actually processed into his DNA, making them permanent. 

With a snarl of anger, he stood up from the bed, and stared into the wall.  _ At this rate I’ll never get home.  _ He thought with scorn, feeling his ears twitch against his hair.  _ I don’t need to learn new “new powers”, it’s just dog ears and a tail. I still know how to use my quirk, and I’m fucking good at it too. Although… Kaminari may need extra help. _

He grinded his fangs together as he thought of his companion.  _ Kaminari… he’s gonna take too long to learn his spider powers. I don’t have that kind of time. _

_ He’s also barely even trying! He’s too busy making googly eyes at Shinso.  _ He gagged at that realization.  _ What a fucking sap. _

_ Well screw him. I don’t need to wait for his ass, I’ll escape on my own.  _ He huffed haughty, and opened the bedroom door.

When Katsuki walked out, he expected Kaminari to be asleep in the bathroom again, but to his slight disgust he saw both Kaminari and Shinso cuddling on the couch, fast asleep.  _ Yuck. _

He crept past the couch and to the front door, looking back one more time.  _ He’ll be worried to find me missing.  _

Katsuki paused with his hand on the doorknob, contemplating. He didn’t  _ really _ want to scare Kaminari, but how else was he gonna get out of this hellhole?

_ He’s not a baby, he can handle it.  _ The dogman decided, though he couldn’t shake off the guilt in his stomach as he opened and closed the front door.  _ Well I’m not backing out now. _

On his way out of the building, Katsuki fished out a phone that he swiped from Aizawa’s lab, and pulled up the map again.  _ It might take a bit for me to actually figure out where I’m going.  _ He looked up and tried to figure out what street he was currently on.  _ This place is too fucking confusing. I hate it. _

But he was able to get his bearings pretty quickly as he started to traverse the area. The section highlighted on the map wasn’t actually too far from where the apartment was.  _ Good. Then I’ll have plenty of energy to confront these stupid villains. _

It was true that he didn’t know how many villains were actually working for Teleporter, but Katsuki was fairly sure he could take them on his own.  _ At least better than Kaminari ever could.  _

Katsuki had no idea how long he was walking, but eventually he arrived at a large office building next to a giant river. It looked abandoned, but Katsuki knew better.  _ Not a bad hideout place. _

He shoved the phone in his pocket and readyed his quirk before squeezing inside, pricking his ears, listening for any movement.  _ At least the dog ears were useful for something. _

But he didn’t hear or see anything as he looked in each of the rooms, but he did notice that in some of the rooms there was lab equipment and computers that looked brand new.  _ Someone works here. _

He continued down a hallway until he stopped, tensing.  _ What was that? _

It sounded like footsteps to Katsuki, and not his own. He sniffed like a dog as he stalked to the end of the hallway, letting small sparks emerge from his hands. 

When he turned the corner he was standing in front of a large room, filled with hundreds of screens showing security camera footage. There was a large, black desk chair at the desk, suspiciously turned so it was facing the screens. Katsuki held back a laugh as he crouched low to the ground, baring his fangs. “Turn around and face me, coward.”

“Getting used to your new dog features I see. Impressive.” Teleporter’s condescending voice caused Katsuki to snarl, as he turned around in the big chair, stroking a cat.  _ Fucking hell, why does  _ everyone _ have a cat? _

“Give me the shitty device so I can go home, or else.” Katsuki threatened. Letting his hands pop as a warning. 

Teleporter just smiled at him. “No can do, Dynamight. Unless you can do something for me.” he said, crossing one of his legs over the other. 

Katsuki actually did laugh this time. “As if I’d ever help you, you good for nothing piece of shit!” he snapped, bracing to launch at the villain. 

Teleporter sighed and dropped the cat on the floor. “How unfortunate that we have to do this the hard way.” 

Katsuki gasped as the cat started to morph into a blob, steadily growing and getting bigger. Even though the room was dim, it was pretty obvious who that cat turned out to be.  _ Zookeeper. _

He lurched forward to attack, but was stopped in his tracks by his ankles, making him faceplant into the ground. He turned around and saw he was already bound by his ankles with the black sludge.  _ No no no no no- _

Katsuki started to feel more of the sludge surround his body, slowing his struggles until he was unable to move. It felt chillingly familiar.  _ Stop! No! _

“You’re gonna regret this,” Katsuki growled, though it was hard since his face was being pressed into the floor. He heard Teleporter laugh as he tried to ignite his hands, but to no avail. 

“Oh Tele-chan! I think it’s ready~!” he froze as a femminine voice entered the room, followed by skipping footsteps. 

“Ah, thank you. And we have the perfect subject to test it out on.” Teleporter responded. Katsuki couldn’t see anything, but his dog ears twitched as he heard Teleporter’s footsteps approach him. “DON’T TOUCH ME! I’LL KILL YOU!” he howled.

“I don’t think you’re in positions to make demands, Dynamight.” Teleporter sneered, getting down on the floor. “Besides, I think you’ll find this is a great deal for both you and me.”

“Ha! I doubt it.” Katsuki struggled some more, not willing to give in. 

“Oh no, I mean it. If you let us test this on you, I’ll open the portal to your universe and let you go.” the villain’s voice was really close to his ear, making him flinch away in disgust. “Eat my tail, you worthless-”

_ Click! _

And suddenly, the world was quiet.

* * *

_ … _

_ … ... _

_ Where am I? _

Katsuki opened his eyes and saw he was standing in front of Teleporter, no, his  _ boss _ . He cocked his head to the side, confused. “What’s going on?”

“Oh my stars, I think it worked!” 

“Wow. How lucky.”

“Teleporter! We did it!”

Katsuki whined. “Boss, who are these people?”

Teleporter walked over to him and patted him on the head, making his tail wag. “Nothing to be afraid of, Dynamight. These are good people.”

_ Good people. Okay.  _ Katsuki wagged his tail.  _ I’m safe. _

“But because you’re here with me, bad people are going to come and try to take you away,” Teleporter continued. “And try to steal this.” he paused, and held up a small, silver button. Katsuki sniffed at it tentatively, getting it’s scent.

“You are to protect this with your life, and defend it with any means necessary.” his boss ordered, and Katsuki nodded immediately. “Yes boss.”

Teleporter smiled at him, satisfied. “Good. Now go patrol the area, we don’t know when they’ll show up, so it’s better to be safe than sorry.” 

Katsuki nodded again, and walked away to go sniff around.  _ They better not mess with me or my boss. I’ll kill them. _

And throughout his patrol, he didn’t notice his new neck accessory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnnnnn
> 
> u didn't think katsuki would willingly go on the villain's side, did u?  
> dont worry, the collar that was attached to him will be explained more later on! also the female scientist is very important hehe  
> also teleporter isn't intending on letting katsuki go any time soon. it's time for spiderman to save the day!
> 
> it might be a bit until the next chapter comes out. stay tuned!
> 
> if ur +18 follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/Sundewwie  
> or follow me on DA https://www.deviantart.com/snakiez
> 
> hope ur having a good 2021!


End file.
